Ties of love and family
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: Hitomi's live has changed for the worst, Van misses her and his council are pushing him to marry. Now she and her siblings are sent to Gaea. Really fluffy. Van x Hitomi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first Escaflowne fic so please be nice to me :)

Hello everyone, this is my first Escaflowne fic so please be nice to me, I haven't written in quite a while either. I had started writing this fic a few months ago but it got deleted and I have started to write it again so sorry if it sucks :\

Escaflowne was my first anime I ever was and it is my favorite of all squeal okay enough blabbering from me.

Disclaimer: tear does not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

It was a cold wintry night in Japan. The trees were bare and the gentle icy cold wind scattered soft white snowflakes over the empty streets. Everything was still and silent, apart from one person.

In an average three bedroom house, in an average street, a less than average girl was tossing and turning in her bed plagued by memories of horrid blood drenched visions and the fading whispers of sweet words from her first and only love.

Awaken by the frantic tossing and turning and delirious broken sentences that spilled from the girls' lips, Takashi sleepily pushed open the door to the girls bedroom and pulled himself on to the bed and curling up to his sister's sweat drenched torso as the baby in the corner of the room gurgled softly trying to sooth the troubled 20 year old.

It was a sweet yet sad sight to witness but alas there was no one to see it.

At the feeling of her 10 year old brothers body clinging close to hers, her tensed muscled relaxed and her eyes twitched and fluttered open. Dazedly she scanned her surroundings with glazed eyes, upon reaching the conclusion that she was in fact in her own bed on the planet Earth. With a relieved yet disappointed sigh she gently sat up, bringing Takashi up with her letting him sit in her lap and let him rest his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried rocking him back and forth silent tears rolling down her face as the 7 month old began to cry along with her.

Takashi did not say anything; this had been a nightly accordance for sometime.

Every night around two in the morning he would awake to his sister's cry's and comfort her until she felt strong enough to pull her strong façade back together and they would go down to kitchen together and drink hot chocolate.

"Okay, no more tears, there not helping anyone right now" she said to herself more than her brother. Takashi lifted his head and nodded as he got down off the bad.

"Are you feeling better now Hitomi?" Takashi asked his older sister as she leaned over the baby's cot and took the 7 month old into her arms.

"Yeah thanks Taka" she answered while proceeding towards the bedroom door and held out her hand "No let's go get some coco"

the trio made their way down stairs and into the kitchen, switching on the lights as he went in first, Takashi walked over to the kettle and started to boil some water while Hitomi sat their 7 month old sister into her high chair.

She poured the hot chocolate for herself and Takashi and watched over him as she warmed the chocolate milk for his baby sister when a long angelic feather floated down from seemingly out of nowhere but as soon as she touched it, it vanished with out a trace.

"He's calling" she whispered in disbelieve. Finally, after 4 years with out him, 4 years of heartache, 4 years of desperate longing he was finally coming to get her.

What about her family? The tattered and torn remains of what used to be a cheerful happy family. They were all they had in the world. The first time she went Gaea she didn't have any responsibilities the only thing she had to worry about was friends and studying but now, now she had great responsibilities, she had a family to take care of, to provide for and protect. There wasn't just her anymore.

She couldn't just leave them behind; they would be split up and sent to foster homes. She couldn't allow that. They were family and family was supposed to stick together. They got through their parents death together and now they will get through this together.

'_I will just have to take them with me, I sure Van wont mind. Anyway I'm sure they will be happy there, I mean Takashi does enjoy the bedtime stories I tell him.'_ Hitomi thought to herself

"Takashi watch your sister for me, there's something I have to do" she almost shouted at Takashi as she ran up the stairs to pack for them.

5 minutes later

"Okay, dippers, clothes, shoes, cell phone, pager, Takashi's stuffed dragon, baby toys, tarot cards… what am I missing? Oh!" she dragged 2 overly stuffed duffel bags down stairs into the kitchen and dumped them on the floor with a sigh. She reached up in to the cupboard and pulled out a large jar of coco and smiled to herself before packing it into one of the bags when a surprised Takashi spoke up.

"Hitomi? What's going on? Are you leaving us?" He questioned hysterically, terrified his sister was going to leave him.

"NO! I would never leave you!" she pulled him into her arms "but we are going somewhere, you remember the bedtime stories I tell you? About Gaea? Well that's where were going. Get your coat we have to go now." She released him and pushed him to get his coat.

He obeyed her some what skeptically 'has she finally cracked? This can't really be happening, they were just bedtime stories, and they can't be real.' He thought to himself, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Hitomi giving him an order to grab one of the bags as she was carrying their little sister in her other arm.

They made their way to the old running track that transported her to Gaea the first and second time and were there in a matter of minutes. She saw the sky clouding over and the wind starting to get stronger. They got to the middle of the track when a blinding light shot out of the sky pulling them upward.

Hitomi grabbed Takashi pulling him close and huddling the three of them together, as she got higher she could feel the familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, the weakness of her need and her head spinning from the altitude and shear force of the pillar of light. Takashi looked up at her worriedly and she could tell he was feeling the same as her.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be okay now." She smiled. Genuinely happy for the first time since she left Gaea and Takashi couldn't help but feel safe in his sister's arms, if Hitomi was happy then he was happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on Gaea 

Van awoke from another restless sleep.

He sat up from his overly warm bed letting the sheets fall from his exposed chest and fall at his waste and looked around his room, it was big spacious and very lonely. He got up dressed only in a pair of his trusty white pants and walked over to the huge glass doors that lead out on to a modestly sized balcony. He felt the cool air hit his skin and breathed in deeply.

His eyes gazed over the lush emerald green forests that out lined the newly rebuilt country, his country. Fanelia.

It had taken three long years to rebuild his country, but now that it was finished he just couldn't seem to rest, his mind was always on her.

"Oh Hitomi. Where are you? I wish you were here with me right now" van sighed "I miss you so much" he looked up at the Mystic moon longingly praying she could hear his please.

A pale blue burst of light yanked his attention away from his thoughts as we saw it descend into the forests that surrounded his country. His mouth dropped, his eyes widened and his heart raced. She was back, she answered his calls. After regaining his senses he ran out of his room, grabbing a shirt on the way out as he headed for the stables.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Hitomi

The trio landed on the prickly grass with a soft 'oomph' still huddled together they sat in the grass for a while trying to recover from the vertigo that the crossing between worlds had caused. After a few moments Hitomi released her brother and looked around, getting to her feet she brushed the loose bits of grass that stuck to her bear legs.

She looked down at herself and realized that in all her excitement PJ's so she was now stuck wearing her blue mini shorts and black tight tank top. She looked over at Takashi to see he too was still wearing his PJ's except his were long black pants and a long sleeved T-shirt with Naruto on the front (I don't own either!!).

She heard a twig snap and was immediately alert and guided Takashi behind her to protect him. Rustling came from the trees that surrounded the small clearing they had landed in, the rustling got loader as Hitomi's heart beat faster. The shadowy out lie of a creature emerged from the trees and stepped forward until its face was reveled by the soft glow of moonlight.

"R-Ruhm? Is that you?" a stunned Hitomi managed to stamper out in relieve at a friendly face, she let her body relax and brought Takashi out from behind her.

"Lady Hitomi?" asked an equally stunned Ruhm. He wore the same dull colored clothes that hung loosely from his wolf like body, his face had aged over the past 4 years but she could tell he was the same man she had met the first time she came to Gaea.

"Oh Ruhm! You have no idea how good it is to see you right now!" she stood up and walked over to the wolf to take a closer look at him, his companions came out from there hiding places and came toward the girl and her family as they no longer thought of her as an enemy and wanted to inspect the girl from the Mystic moon further along with her companions.

Ruhm looked over Hitomi to see she had also changed over the years, her hair was now long and reached a few inches below her shoulders, there were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and as still as skinny as ever but, he saw, her smile was still as genuine and warm as before she left.

His eyes wandered to the boy at her left hand side, he had messy light brown hair similar to the style Van had when he was a child and was looking at him with green disbelieving eyes. He came to just above Hitomi's waist and he also had small bags under his eyes showing he has responsibilities that he should not and in turn matured him beyond his years. Ruhm smiled gently at the boy and turned his attention to the baby softly gurgling in her sleep, his widened slightly at the infant but he stayed silent and just continued to smile at them.

With Van

"Lord van!" cried a hysterical Merle as she ran into the stables after her king. Merle had also changed over the years and her short pink hair was now reached between her neck and her shoulders, her figure had also changed into that of a women and she had grown taller. Van swiftly turned to the direction the voice came in more out of habit than anything else.

"Merle what are you doing here? You should be with your family not wandering around at this time of night" Van scolded. Merle huffed.

"Exactly I should be saying the same about you" her eyes turned glassy and serious "you saw it didn't you lord Van, the pillar of light? Do you really think she came back?" she asked her voice somber.

"I hope so, I'm going out there to find her and I'm going to bring her back." He said determined and jumped on his horse and rode off into the forests.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear- okay I think I've bored you long enough, please review and tell me if you want me to continue but I think I may change the title :) love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone

Hello again everyone! Oh my gosh my story is doing better than I expected! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Thanks to thepinkmartini (btw I love your name!) for telling me Hitomi's brothers name, I wasn't sure what I was so I made my own up so that I wouldn't be copying someone else's. Does anyone want me to go back and change it? If you do just tell me and I will!!

Thanks to:

thepinkmartini

Inda

Kahoko

jacks-peapod

Wing Goddes

PlayitCold

For your reviews : 3

Disclaimer: tear does not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

"I hope so, I'm going out there to find her and I'm going to bring her back." He said determined and jumped on his horse and rode off into the forests.

Van rode thought the forests for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been 10 minutes. He shivered in anticipation at the thought at seeing his lost love, there were butterflies in his stomach and his breathing was ragged in short Van could barely contain himself, he tightened his hold on the horses reins and urged him to go faster.

"_Where are you Hitomi?"_ his mind asked impatiently. He could feel his horse getting tired form covering such a large area of uneven terrain at such a speed but refused to slow down _"not until I find Hitomi" _

He heard rustling up a head near a break in the forest and slowed his horse preparing himself for an attack. As the horse snuck closer to the clearing he could make out many various figures, his right hand moved to his sword and he urged hi horse on.

"Who's there!" he declared as he approached the clearing.

His breath hitched in his throat.

There she was, the girl of his dreams. The girl he had been longing for, for 4 years now was right in front of him.

Hitomi stood in the grass wide eyed and silent. He was here. He was finally standing in front of her and all she could do was stand there and look at him. Ruhm looked between the two and couldn't help but smile at the dumbfounded faces they had.

Hitomi was the first to gain enough composure to move, she bent town and placed her sister in Takashi's arms before slowly walking over to Van. Van gained his wits a few seconds after Hitomi and jumped off his horse; neither taking their eyes off each other for fear that they will disappear.

Van slowly made his way over to Hitomi still trying to convince himself she was really here and not just one of his countless dreams, his eyes were fixed on Hitomi and was oblivious to anything else around him.

Hitomi's breath quickened and her heart pounded in her chest. She saw him coming towards her and she could barely contain herself, she matched her steps with Vans until she also came to a run, letting her need to be with him take over her common sense.

Van threw his arms around her and pulled her close to him tightly burrowing his face into her hair and deeply breathing in her sent, he could feel Hitomi bring her arms around his waist and grip his shirt pulling him even closer too. This action brought tears to the lining of his eyes; she was really here in his arms after so many years.

Hitomi held tightly to his shirt, the same red shirt he has always worn and buried her own face into his lean hard chest breathing in his own unique scent that she remembered so fondly. The scent of forests and somehow he also smelled like the wind. She loved it.

Everything was silent as they watched the two lovers who were bathed in the warm light of the earth and the moon; the only noise to be heard was the labored breathing as they clung to each other, their hearts beat in synchronized rhythm and their body heat merged into one. Nothing else around them mattered. Only the person they had in their arms.

"Hitomi?" Hitomi's forgotten brother spoke up. Snapping back to reality Van and Hitomi reluctantly broke apart and turned to face the group watching them. Ruhm cleared his throat and walked toward the pair

"I guess we will be heading home now that we found the girl, there really isn't any reason to be out here any longer." Ruhm smirked and signaled to his men to head out back into the forest. Hitomi couldn't help but blush at his smirk.

'_I can't believe I just lost control like that! What must Takashi be thinking right now? Oh my gosh! The baby! What am I going to tell them, what am I going to tell van? Will he even let them stay in the castle; will he even let me stay in the castle? Oh my gosh! What am I going to do-' _she was brought out of her thoughts when the 7 month old in her brother's arms began to cry as she felt the awkwardness I the air.

Van's gaze followed Hitomi as she rushed from his side to the whaling child but instinctively reached out his hand to try and grab her before she got there but she was too quick for him, she was always beat him when it came to speed, he smiled at this thought. He looked over to Hitomi and his smile dropped a little as he saw his love fussing over the young child. His stomach dropped as a thought hit him.

'Are those children hers? The boy looks too old to be her son, but what if they are?' he quickly dismissed the thought and saved them for later, much later since he figured this was going to be a very long night, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling that rose in the pit of his stomach. The young king took a deep breath and walked over to the small family.

"Hitomi we should head back as well it's really early in the morning and you must be exhausted." He eyed the boy closely but smiled none the less, he chanced a look at the baby in Hitomi's arms, his stomach flipped and he saw that they looked similar.

"Okay Van, but are you sure you want us with you? I mean we don't want to bother you." _'Why am I saying this? Of course I want to go with him! I love him! I never want to leave his side again, but I can't help but feel like a burden. Great I was so happy to come here but I didn't stop to think about how van feels about this. What if he is married? What if he has kids of his own? Oh what have I got myself into?'_

"its no trouble at all Hitomi, now come on" he smiled and turned to leave picking up the duffel bag that lay next to Hitomi's feet, Hitomi watched him for a few seconds and looked down at Takashi who had stayed in silent awe at the man, Hitomi smiled this and straightened herself up.

"Well you years him Taka, lets get going." She took his hand and they made their way over to where van was standing with his horse reins in hand waiting for them. He saw Takashi rubbing his eye sleepily and picked him up placing him on his jet black horse, the boy was startled to say the least but let him-self be placed on the horse with out much fuss. Van took another long look at Hitomi and started to make his way toward his home while carefully guiding the horse so the boy wouldn't fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the castle

The walk back to the stable was silent with only the gurgling noises of the baby to fill it, they tied up the horse and Van lead them back to the castle, Hitomi was too tired to look around the gardens but she was sure they were a sight to behold.

There standing at the large elegant castle doors stood Merle watching for any sign of movement. Her eyes grew wide when she saw them and she raced over to them the way she always used too 4 years ago.

"Hitomi! Lord Van!" she ran into Van's arms "you found her lord Van!" she went to hug Hitomi but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the child balanced on Hitomi's right hip.

"Hitomi who are-" Hitomi cut her off.

"I will explain later" she said tiredly.

"Oh okay, anyway come in side you must be tired!" Merle immediately grabbed Hitomi's left arm and pulled her into the palace, leaving Van and Takashi behind.

"You're the guy aren't you? The one from my sisters stories" Takashi stated quietly looking up at the man in front of him. Van looked down at the boy in surprise and relief at the word sister.

"Yes, I guess I am. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Takashi. Your names Van right?" the boy questioned.

"Yes that is my name. I take it your Hitomi's little brother, she told me about you. What has Hitomi told you about Gaea?" Van questioned getting a little irritated from being interrogated by the boy.

"Yeah she's my big sister, she would always tell me stories about this place, about a young arrogant king that turned out to be really nice and a dragon and a cat girl! She told me there were Knights and princesses as well and they were in the middle of a horrible war!" Takashi's voice got loader as he got more excited a huge smile on his face as he told Van about the stories he loved so much. Van couldn't help but laugh at how quickly he changed form serious to childishly excited as well as the way Hitomi had described him to the boy _'typical Hitomi'_ he smiled to himself, then the thought struck him again; The baby.

"Takashi who is-"

"Takashi!" Hitomi called from inside. "Takashi, Van, come on inside." Van turned to the younger boy.

"Well we can't keep your sister waiting" Van turned and made his way into the palace with Takashi at his heels.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van lead them town countless corridors towards the guest room but he kept going, they must have past countless rooms and as they went along through the winding corridors and up stairs and the doors seemed to get bigger and my elaborate. Van stopped at two big every elaborately carved, rich brown wooden door's.

"This is my room" Van informed, Hitomi gave him a confused expression.

"Van if this is your room why have you brought us all the way back here?" she asked.

"you didn't let me finish" he told her bluntly and pointed to the door that faced his "That is Takashi's room and if you like the one next to it can be your baby's room, unless you would like to share a room with your child" He hadn't meant to say the last part so bitterly, hell, he hadn't meant to say it at all, he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the look of hurt on Hitomi's face.

"Van I-" but Van cut her off, he walked to the set of doors down from his and turned to look Hitomi in the eye.

"This is the queen's bedroom." He paused "I want you to have it" she could feel her blood rush to her face.

"Erm k-king Van?" Takashi's small voice broke the silence. "Is it okay if I get some sleep now? I'm really tired" the 10 year old had clearly had enough of being well mannered and just wanted to go to sleep, after all his whole life had changed dramatically and he was finding it all a bit hard to take in, the duffel bag he was carrying was heavy anyway.

"A- Yes of course, I will show you-" Merle cut him off.

"Don't worry lord Van I will take care of him." She turned to Hitomi "I will take the child as well if you want"

"Y-Yeah sure, thanks Merle, but could you please put her in my room, she tends to cry at night sometimes and I don't want to disturb anyone" Hitomi said handing the baby over to Merle.

"oh its okay I will send a night nurse up to take care of her for you, you need your rest" Merle turned to Takashi "lets go!"

"If she gets hungry there's a bottle in the bag, Takashi will show you have to use it, and if she gets fussy she will want her pacifier and her teddy and she likes to he held so rock her for a while and if that doesn't work make her some warm chocolate milk, tell me if she gets too much for you!" Hitomi shouted after the cat girl.

The cat girl left, leaving the young king and the seer behind. They stood in an awkward silence, each glancing at the other and looking away incase they got caught. Hitomi broke the silence first.

"Van I-"

"Hitomi come with me." Van led her to his bedroom doors and opened it for her to go in first.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear- Well I'm going to leave it there :) please review I would like to her what you think of the chapter, take care everyone (hugs)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's another update

Hey everyone here's another update! I've been completely stressing out over what to do now that I've left school; I'm so lost and anxious, I don't know what to do with my life! Everyone says I can't do anything so I don't know where to go any more :(

Okay I am thinking about changing Hitomi's brothers name to his actual name, but I don't know if that will annoy or confuse people, so if you want me to change it or for me not to change it tell me in the review or PM me or something.

Anyway thank you to every one who reviewed:

loneshinobi

Inda

Wing Goddes

Dawn of Angels

PlayitCold

jacks-peapod

Disclaimer: tear does not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

Merle hummed as she strode into the room, which had been given to the baby in her arms, with Takashi following suit at her heels, he stopped in his tracks and surveyed the room. It was a large room with pale blue walls, on the wall in front of the door there was a large glass door that opened on to a small balcony and a few meters along the same wall there was a large window with a cushioned chair, which reminded Takashi of a sofa, underneath it. A large double bed rested on the left hand wall with a bedside table on one side and a door on the other.

A wooden desk sat in the right hand corner of the room with a rug in the middle of the room. In all the room was bright and spacious with small lanterns spaced out on the walls waiting to be lit. Also along the right hand there were two moderately sized doors that Takashi later found out lead on to an on suit bathroom and the other into a closet.

Merle walked over to the bed and placed the now sleeping baby gently down and pulled the thin blanket that covered the bed, up to her waist so she was able to move about freely. Takashi watched every one of Merle's movements from his spot at the door, ready to pounce on the cat girl if the baby girl made the slightest murmur of discomfort.

Its not like he distrusted the cat girl, he was just looking out for his sister, it's not everyday you see a cat girl. His sister trusted her and he had heard about her in the stories he was told as well, but it still didn't stop him from being cautious of her, especially when it came to his little sister. Merle felt the boy's eyes on her and turned to face him.

"Hmm I am going to go and send a few servants up to take care of your sister, do you want me to show you to your room or do you want to wait 'till I get back?" Merle asked tiredly, she really didn't care; she just wanted to go to bed already.

"No I want to stay with my sister." He said firmly. Merle jumped a little at his seriousness as watched as he walked over to where she was sleeping and lay next to her.

"Okay fine, whatever. I will just get a basinet or something" with that she bounded out of the room leaving the two alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large doors closed with a 'thud' behind her, now the only light that entered the room was the streaks of moon light that shimmered through the large windows. From what she could see the room was large and she could make out the outline of a bed and a desk but that was about it. She heard van step forward and light a lantern, submerging the room in an orange glow.

She turned to look at Van and was taken back by the storm brewing in his eyes, she could see a vast mixture of feelings swirling in them, sorry, hurt, anger and to her surprise vulnerability. She felt her stomach drop and bile rise in her throat. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next and she knew her feelings were always right, especially after what happened last time she was on Gaea. Van stepped forward until he was four feet away from her staring at his shoes, he couldn't look at her. It hurt him too much.

'_I knew I left it too long. I missed her so much, every night for the past four years she was in my dreams and when I get a moment to myself she is the first thing that comes to mind. My dreams were always about having her back in my arms, keeping her as my own. This isn't right. Things weren't meant to be this way. I can get over her bring her brother with her here, in fact I kind of like having him here, it might be like having a little brother around although they weren't related by blood.'_ He gave a small hint of a sad smile at the thought, but fell instantly.

'_But a baby; her baby. Having a baby means that she has a husband, that she has moved on and created a family with out me. That she has forgotten about me.'_ He felt his throat dry up as he thought back to that moment he saw the bundle in her arms, at that moment, the world he created in his mind of the two of them being together, shattered in to a million pieces.

'_she isn't mine anymore, she belongs to some man' his hands clenched into fists 'I guess its better for her that way, being with someone from her own world, it will be less painful for her, she wouldn't have to leave behind her family, her friends, her life.'_ But no matter how much he tried to reason with himself it didn't stop the stinging pain in his chest and his rage building up.

'_It's my entire fault anyway; I shouldn't have let her leave in the first place. Maybe if I had clung to her when she was in the pillar of light, maybe if I had used Allen's idea and locked her in a bird cage then she wouldn't have that baby. She would still be mine.'_ He inwardly shook his head. No. it was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair to keep her away from her world, her family and her friends. He had already taken so much from her; she had saved his life more times than he would have liked to admit. She deserved to fulfill her dreams but no matter how many times he told himself this he couldn't get rid of the regret that plagued him.

'_Maybe if I tried harder. Maybe if I pushed her to stay a little more then maybe she would have stayed. But no, I had to be chivalrous and let her go, it was best for her. If it made her happy then it was worth the sleepless nights when she would invade my dreams in the most inappropriate ways. Ah, I had many of those nights.'_

"Van…?" The voice was soft and timid; almost a whisper. '_Yes, in my dreams she would say my name like that; it sent shivers through my body every time. No! I mustn't think like those things. She isn't mine anymore; it is disrespectful to think of her that way._'

"Van?" the voice said loader. He must have been in his thoughts a while, he mused as he slowly came out of his thoughts. She sounded worried and now he felt even worse, his eyes met hers and softened a little.

"Van? Are you okay?" her worry turning in to irritation; same old Hitomi.

"I'm fine" he answered bluntly. Her eyes began to cloud over with sadness, she quickly looked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Merle burst back into the room, where she had left the siblings, with three servants at her heels. Takashi was still laying next to his sister, her small hand gripping his finger in her sleep. She could feel her eyes welling up at the sight she sighed, catching the boy's attention.

"Are you sure you don't want a room of your own? I mean we have people to take care of her and there are more than enough rooms." Merle said softly to the boy, the turned to her.

"No, its okay, I'm used to sharing with her. We sleep in the same room sometimes, it kind of makes me feel safe and you know- I just want to make sure she is okay." He blushed and his eyes never left the sleeping infant.

"Aw that's so sweet, you three are really close aren't you?" merle said gently as she walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to where Takashi was laying as the servants rushed around them setting up the cot at the side of the bed.

"Yeah we are, I love my family and I would give anything to keep them safe" he blushed even darker _'why am I being so open? I'm never usually like this! It must just be from the lack of sleep or something.'_ Merle gave a small laugh.

"You're just too adorable! Your nothing like Hitomi described you last time she was here" Takashi's blush paled immediately.

"Yeah, our relationship changed completely over the last year." He said quietly.

"Really? What made it change so much?" curiosity taking over her fatigue, she saw his eyes weal up she quickly back track don her words "Its okay you don't have you tell me if you don't want to." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its okay I'll tell you, you're going to find out anyway." He sighed keeping his eyes on his sister. "Things hadn't been going well at home for a while and Hitomi's disappearance only strained things more even though she had only bee one about a week or so. Mom and dad were always arguing and Hitomi was always moping around the house, just staring out the window at the sky, she looked so broken, like she was missing a part of her." Merle frowned, she knew what he meant, and Van was the same why after Hitomi left.

"But then mom found out she was pregnant again and I couldn't remember the last time she and my dad had been so happy, and slowly, as the pregnancy went on, they got along better and argued less until they were inseparable." He grinned at the memory of his mother and how happy she was, it warmed his heart, but then his expression sank back into a serious one as he continued. Merle listened intently _'when is he going to get to the Part about Hitomi's baby!_' she thought impatiently.

"But a few weeks before she was supposed to have the baby, my mom passed out on the kitchen floor so they rushed her to hospital. When we got there they told us that she had to have the baby or she would die." He paused to catch his breath "she had the baby but she died while she gave birth" He paused again fighting off the tears. Merle placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, even though he talked and acted like an adult he was still only a ten year old child and needed to be comforted.

"Our father was devastated. They let us take the baby home after checking her over. For the next 3 days we didn't talk to our dad. He spent those days drinking constantly and looking at old wedding photos."

'_Photo's? '_Merle thought to herself but brushed it off.

"Hitomi took over the role of our mother and on the third day we went grocery shopping, when we came home we expected to see our father in his usual chair drinking, but he wasn't there. Hitomi gave me a bag and told me to start unpacking the food while she went to look for him, I just figured he passed out in the bathroom from all the alcohol again, but then I heard her scream. I saw her outside our parent's bedroom; she looked like she had seen a ghost. She couldn't talk; she just stood there staring wide eyed." He bit his lip.

"What happened? What was in there?" she asked like a child, her curiosity at its peak. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this but she couldn't help herself, she was a cat after all.

"I don't know, Hitomi wouldn't tell me or even go anywhere near it let alone go in, I found out a little while later that our father killed himself in his grief." He finished and closed his eyes letting a tear slip. Merle covered her mouth with her free hand and her eyes gleamed with sympathy.

"I- I'm so- so sorry! I-"

"We're okay, we have each other and that's all we need." He said sternly.

"So… where is this baby anyway?" she asked sheepishly, Takashi looked at her in confusion and pointed to the baby next to him.

"She is right here" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was Merle's turn to be confused.

"But, how? That's Hitomi's baby" she said a-matter-of-factly.

"No, Hitomi doesn't have a baby, she hasn't even had a boyfriend since she disappeared, and she gave up everything to take care of us."

"Really! That's wonderful!" she earned a weird look from Takashi and the baby cried at the sudden load noise "oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" she panicked.

"Now look what you did! Shhh… its okay, don't cry" he tried to sooth his sister "your okay Mitsu, everything is okay"

"Mitsu? That's a pretty name" Merle said softly, touched by the scene that was playing out, smiling at Takashi's affection toward his sister.

"Yeah, Hitomi picked it, it means light, isn't that right Mio?" he took the baby in his arms and held her close. "Mio is her nickname, Hitomi picked that as well, it mean beautiful feather." He gently rocked the small child they way Hitomi had shown him. Merle thought she going to cry, it was just like Hitomi to do something like that, it proved that she hadn't forgotten them. The servants bowed.

"The cot is prepared, lady merle" the oldest servant said.

"Thank you Akito" Merle got to her feet "well I think its time we all got some well deserved rest. I will come by in the morning if you like, to help you get ready and come down for breakfast." She said as she gently took the baby from Takashi's arm's and placed her in the cot, pulling the soft silky sheet up to her waist so she was able to move about in her sleep. She smiled down at the baby that was looking up at her innocently as Merle stocked her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Merle. Your much nicer than Hitomi said you were." He snuggled underneath the soft blankets, exhaustion taking over "Good night Merle, good night Mio"

"Wait! What did she say about me! Wait never mind; we will talk about this more in the morning. Good night Takashi, good night Mitsu." She closed the door behind her with a soft 'thud'. _If she said anything bad about me I'm going to use her as a scratching post!' _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear- well there you have it, I wasn't sure about what to write in this chapter but I hope its okay. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you all!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm back

Hey everyone I'm back! I just got my results and I am so happy, and now I am officially enrolled in college!! Wooooooooooooooo! Any who thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all!!:

thepinkmartini

loneshinobi

Wing Goddes

jacks-peapod

Inda

Disclaimer: tear does not own Escaflowne or any of it characters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4 

Van looked her over, she had changed somewhat since the last time he had seen her, from her hair to the planes of her skin, and he couldn't get over how much she had changed. His eyes wandered over her body down her skinny frame and came to rest of her PJ's, he blushed when he realized just how little she was wearing.

Hitomi saw his gaze wander over her and blushed at the way his eyes took her in. She used this chance to look him over, his hair was still as unruly as ever and his bangs hung loosely over his eyes. He still wore his familiar red shirt and tanned pants and boots, his skin was slightly more tanned and his body was more muscular than she remembered.

"It's been a long time Van, you have changed so much." She began softly gazing down at the floor.

"Yes, it has. It's been almost 2 years since the last time we talked." Silence dominated the room.

"How is Fanelia's reconstruction going?" she asked trying to keep the convocation going. Van's eyes lit up at the mention of his beloved country.

"It's almost complete, just a few minor details left, the city is already bustling and people from other country's are already starting to visit the city, I haven't seen my people so full of life in such a long time!" Van boasted proudly Hitomi grinned at his child like enthusiasm, this was one of the things she loved about him and it always made her smile to see him so happy.

"I'm so happy to hear that, you must be so proud"

"Yes, I am. I will show you everything, if you like" he smiled shyly.

"I would love that Van." she returned his shy smile wit her own. The room was plunged back into an awkward silence again but this time it was Van Who broke it.

"So, that's your little brother you brought with you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I did, I'm sorry for bringing them along with me, I just couldn't leave them behind, if I did they would have been separated and sent to foster homes" she explained hurriedly.

'_Foster home?'_ He shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Hitomi. They are your family, you shouldn't be sorry for looking out for them. Besides, it gets quite lonely in this big castle sometimes" he gave a reassuringly half smile "anyway a baby needs its mother." His smile faded.

"Van-" she began panicking

"Its okay Hitomi, you shouldn't have to explain yourself, Its your life, I man its been 5 years, its only right that you should move on and start a family, its my own fault for waiting so long." He paused, thinking something over, then gave a sigh "so, where is he?" he asked almost bitterly.

"Where's who?" She retorted

"Your husband." Jealously oozed from his lips.

"I don't have a husband, I'm not married." She responded shocked at the emotional response. His eyes shot back up to meet hers.

"You're not married?!" But- But you have a daughter." He stuttered half relieved, half shocked.

"Why must you assume that I'm married? Just because I have a baby to take care of, doesn't mean that I'm married or got pregnant on a one night stand or that the baby is even mine! I'm so tired of it!" she exploded angrily as she paced up and down failing her arms in the air.

"well generally the baby's mother is the one to take care of it, not anyone else so its understandable that people naturally assume that you are the baby's mother and you are married." He calmly countered her, Hitomi's eyes frosted over and a hurt look crossed her face.

"Her mother is dead Van." She said chillingly. Van faltered and his eyes grew wide, realizing his insensitiveness, it was obvious when he thought about it.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Hitomi" he looked at the floor.

"Its okay, you didn't know. What about you then? I'm sure your council has lined up a number of possible queens for you and are pushing through a marriage already; it's only a matter of time right? Hell maybe you already have an heir on the way." She bit back spitefully; this wasn't the best time to be discussing this but oh well, he was the one who started it all and he crossed the line bringing up her mother.

"No! Never, how could you think such a thing?!" he hissed angrily.

"How could you think such a thing about me?" she countered, this was getting just plain childish, but she couldn't help it, she was tired, grumpy and to be perfectly honest she was quite hurt by Van's assumptions.

"Because you're carrying a child around with you." he retorted curtly, she forgot how mean Van could be.

"So what? She is easy to carry and doesn't make much noise. I had my brother along too did you think he was mine as well?" she replied sarcastically. Van's clenched his fists, his rage furiously bubbling inside of him, but before he even had a chance to defend himself Hitomi began again.

"Why do I have to be married to have a child anyway? On the Mystic Moon women don't have to be married or even have a man in their lives to have a baby, men are almost unnecessary anymore!" she cut off mid rant by Van grabbing her shoulders tightly, his face was dangerously close to hers.

"What are you trying to say Hitomi?" he growled "of course the child has a father, I'm impossible for their not to be one." He said a-matter-of-factly. He glared at her; she glared right back_. 'Why am I even doing this?' _she thought to herself and mentally heaved a huge sigh, Van was just too damn stubborn but then again, she was she.

"Why are we even having this discussing?!" she tiredly exclaimed, her patience wearing thinner by the second.

"Because you said you would wait for me and you turn up with a baby!" he finally yelled unable to contain himself any longer.

Mentally slapping himself he pulled her to his chest, he felt her struggle, pushing herself away from him to free herself from his embrace, but he only held her tighter. Eventually she gave up and buried her face into his red shirt sobbing.

He kept his tight hole on her with his arms around her shoulders resting on the small of her back and leaned forehead on her hair inhaling its sweet fragrance he remembered so fondly. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both reluctant to part as Hitomi's sobs calmed.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I shouldn't have said anything, it isn't my place." He said softly.

"Van I-" He cut her off again, she was really getting sick of people doing that, especially van, he wanted to know the truth yet he keeps interrupting her whenever she tired to tell him.

"No Hitomi, it was wrong of me, it's your choice to be with whoever you want, it was selfish of me to think other wise." he gave her shoulders a light squeeze until she pushed herself away from him suddenly but only enough so she could look at him in the eye, he stared down at her alarmed ad confused.

"If you would at least let me finish what I am-" she started annoyed that they were probably going to have the same argument all over again. That was until he cut her off… again.

"Hitomi, I told you it's-" that was the last straw for Hitomi.

"No! It's my turn to talk Van, now you listen." She commanded angrily. "If you would let me finish my sentences with out trying to be noble or saying something stupid or chivalrous, would know that she is my sister, not my daughter, but no! Your just too damn stubborn for that!" she collapsed back onto his chest, Vans eyes were wide and he felt like his blood had stopped slowing.

'_Sister.' _As soon as that word came out of her mouth he felt as if he had been slapped across the face. This whole thing could have been avoided if he wasn't blinded by his jealousy, if she was with another man then why would she was ran into his arms when she saw him? It was just so obvious! A blush crept to his cheeks.

"I- I- I'm so sorry Hitomi" was all he was able to stutter out as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Its okay Van, I should have explained things earlier I just assumed you knew and I was just so happy when I saw you I just didn't think." She blushed and buried her face back into the crook of his neck. "I just can't understand how you thought I could get over you so quickly, Van I couldn't stop thinking about you, I waited five year's for you to call me back." She broke into sobs again and her hands clung to his shirt, she gently began to sway, rocking her to try and sooth her.

"Shhh… Hitomi, everything is going to be okay now, I have you back and that's all that matters, she looked up at him, the candle light left glistening trails down her cheeks making her look so lost and innocent, he didn't have the heart to leave her side right now.

"Let's get some sleep and we will explain everything to each other in them morning." She nodded and he lead her over to the bed and pulled back the covers for her, laying down she turned to face him and he pulled her close to him with his arms around her waist. He briefly marveled at how perfectly her tiny frame fit into his larger one before he slowly begin to fall prey to sleep, content in each others embrace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tear: I'm so sorry for the really crappy chapter, I found this chapter really hard to write, plus its 400 words less then all the rest of my chapter :( please review and I'm sorry if I let people down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I just started college and everything is so hectic right now

Hello again, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I just started college and everything is so hectic right now! Omg the weeks just flew over. Plus I just got a parrot and I have been obsessed with teaching it the dance moves to thriller by Michel Jackson.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Lil' Dinky

Inda

thepinkmartini

Wing Goddes

jacks-peapod

loneshinobi

Disclaimer: Tear does not own Escaflowne or any of it characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

It was warm; too warm. Hitomi's head was clouded from sleep, she cracked her eyes open little by little. It didn't feel like her bed, the one she was lying in was so soft and warm and moving. _'Moving?' _Her eyes snapped open, afternoon sunlight danced through the heavy curtains, the birds outside were chirping. She groaned and turned over to block out the invading sunlight.

She collided with a warm bare chest and earned a grunt from its owner. She blinked in surprise. Chest? Bare? She sat up with a start and threw a fleeting look to her surroundings, the walls were a pale blue and the trimmings were a rich gold also a large Fanelia crest hung proudly above the fireplace.

"_Fanelian crest?!' _

The night events came rushing back to her, the light, Ruhm, merle… Van. She blushed at their erm… zealous reunion. The argument. Her blush faded instantly, she regretted saying those things to him, she didn't really mean them she was just hurt. But being able to see the familiar faces of Ruhm and Merle was worth the argument, not to mention the prospect of seeing everyone else.

But, as far she was concerned, any greeting form them could not have been as van gave her. She blushed at the memory, it was so sweet so… un-Van-like… her eyes wondered over the body next to her, he looked so innocent in his sleep, childlike even, curled up against her as if clinging to her so she wouldn't disappear again.

A soft smile ghosted over her lips. She was finally back! She was back to the beautiful contrary of Fanelia, she could visit everyone that she had missed so dearly in those long years apart; Chid, Eries, Dryden, Gadess, Millerna, Allen… Allen. Her smile dropped.

'_I hope he is has found happiness, or at least someone to love, he was always searching for someone and I hope he has found them. Well at least he has his sister_ _to look out for and protect so he shouldn't be as lonely anymore. What was her name again? Celena? Yeah, that's right, Dilandou's counter personality, I didn't have much time to get to know her before I left.' _

Van shifted in his sleep and unconsciously pulled her closer to him and his arms tightened their grip around her. She, in turn, snuggled closer to him and rested her head under his chin; she wished she could stay like that forever or at least a little while longer, but alas she is an elder sibling and judging by the noise coming from outside the window it seemed to be at least late morning and they should not be in bed wasting a beautiful day.

She heaved a quiet, heavy sigh and gently started to remove his arms from around her and eased her self out of the bed, trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping king. She bent over and pulled the tangled bed sheets up to his shoulders to keep him warm then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead and brush his unruly fringe from where it lay, over his eyes.

She righted herself, smoothed down her hair and clothes then proceeded to leave the large spacious room, but not with out turning around to permanently burn the image as a sleeping Van into her mind, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing it all that often judging from the bags under his eyes.

Its not as if she hadn't seen Van sleeping before; she had, many a time during the war. It was just that in those days his sleep was restless and uneasy, as if he was always on alert for attacks or fighting something off in his subconscious. Hitomi turned and walked towards the door, pulling it open just enough to slip through and closed it softly behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wondering in search of her sibling's rooms as servants whizzed past her in every direction carrying trays sheets, fabrics and flowers. Until she caught one of the servants by the arm; successfully stopping her in her tracks.

She had long dark brown hair with sparkling blue eyes, she was average height and very slim with a pale completion. Hitomi wasn't sure but the girl looked about a year younger than herself. She wore the seemingly standard servant uniform of a pale blue modest dress with a white apron tied around her waist. Upon seeing Hitomi she brought her hands to her lips and stuttered nervously.

"M-May I h-help you, my lady?" her eyes were cast to the floor and her head was dipped.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my brother and sisters rooms; do you know where they are?" Hitomi asked while she looked around helplessly at the smaller doors that were spaced out between larger ones, she must have passed a million of them on her search.

"Oh y-yes, it is this way M' lady, I-I can show you i-if you like?" she answered shyly as a small blush tingled at her cheeks, still refusing to make eye contact with Hitomi.

"Yes, thank you that would be helpful." Hitomi grinned "lead the way."

The young maid's eyes widened a little at the sudden informal comment but cleared her throat a little the silently but quickly made her way down the hall that Hitomi had came from.

"Can I ask you something?" Hitomi asked out of nowhere.

"O-of course" the startled girl answered.

"How do you know we were here…erm…?" Hitomi left the question lingering. The girls shoulders tensed a little, Hitomi has a feeling it was because of the girl fest accused so she quickly added "I mean we only got here last night, well early hours of the morning."

"E- Erika. L-Lady Merle told all of us that some special guests had arrived." She answered simply. "Here we are." She announced, signaling that they had reached their destination.

"Oh, thank you Erika" Hitomi smiled to the girl.

"O-oh no M'lady, there is no need to thank me, I was only doing my job, but p-please, i-if I may, -please do not tell King Van, I have only had this job for a week and I need this job very much." For the first time Erika made eye contact with Hitomi and she could see the desperateness in the girls' eyes.

"Sure, I wont tell him, but I don't see why you would lose your job over something as simple as showing me direction?" Hitomi grinned reassuringly and slipped in to the room before the girl could correct her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Van 

Van was having such a peaceful sleep, filled with happy memories of his family and his hopes for the future with a certain person that was lying next to him. He smiled but realized that the warmth beside him that had been there all night had disappeared.

He reached out lazily in search for the girl form the mystic moon but his pitiful attempt was rewarded with nothing but thin air and bed sheets. This revelation slapped him back to reality. Shooting up into a sitting position he surveyed the room for any sign of the missing girl but found no trace of her.

'_Was it all a dream? Had she even came back at all? It seemed so real…' _Van felt like he could just cry out. She had finally come back to him and it was all a dream? He threw himself face first, in frustration, onto the pillow beside the one he had woken up on.

That's when he smelled it; the scent of apples and the sickening hint of pollution that was uniquely Hitomi. He breathed in deeper to memorize the scent and grinned to himself. _'She's here, it wasn't a dream!' _Then it hit him, if she wasn't here, then where did she go?

Van jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt that had been hanging over the back of a chair then pulled on his usual boots that had been lying next to the foot of the bed. He ran ungloved figures over the handle of his sword and contemplated whether or not to take it with him, after all these are times of peace not to mention he was in his won castle.

Then again he couldn't help but remember the grim fact that where ever Hitomi goes, trouble always seems to follow. Finally making up is mind, he strapped his sword around his waist and headed out of his bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Hitomi 

Hitomi entered in the room what as been given to Mitsu to see a woman in her late thirties who, she assumed, was the nurse Merle had been telling her about. The nurse gave a warm smile, bowed then left the room silently.

Hitomi stared after the nurse strangely and looked over to where she had previously been standing to see a beautiful cradle along the wall that would usually be hosting the bed; also there was a rocking chair by the window.

Along the opposite wall there were selves lined with dolls and stuffed animals and under them there were book cases on either side of a changing table. The book cases were not only filled with Fanelian children's books, which she guessed may have been either Van's or Folken's, but also the books that she had packed away into the duffel bags.

In the corner of the room, where the desk usually was, there was a basket with the toys she had brought with her as well as, what she assumed, was Fanelian toys. Hitomi was amazed that so much had been done in such little time!

Merle had obviously been busy that morning.

Hitomi looked down at the large fluffy rug beneath her feet that was obviously there for the baby to play on as it covered most the floor and saw some of her cloths that she had packed. The nurse must have been unpacking when she had walked in.

She heard soft whimpering coming from the cradle and smiled. Mitsu!

'_I almost forgot about her, I feel so guilty for leaving her alone last night, I shouldn't have bee so selfish! But she had Takashi, so really she wasn't alone or even with the nurse, I'm sure that he wouldn't leave her alone during the night, I wonder where he is… he must be off with Merle somewhere'_

She lifted the whimpering baby girl in to her arms and held her close as she swayed side to side making shushing noises and whispering sweet nothings to calm her. She sat in the rocking chair and gazed out the window, down at all the servants rushing around in the court yard.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Earlier that morning

Merle strolled down the palace corridors humming merrily to her self, although it was a slightly cold day the sun was bright and caste a warm glow over the capital of Fanelia.

She was on her way to Takashi's room to wake him up like she promised; knocking softly on the door she entered to see both Takashi and Mitsu sleeping soundly. She grinned deviously as a wicked thought crossed her mind; she ran and jumped on to the unsuspecting Takashi earning a startled cry from the boy and a load whale from the previously sleeping child.

After realizing what exactly she had done she grinned sheepishly. She had just proved that the old Merle had not totally disappeared, as this was the way she used to always wake Hitomi.

"What the hell was that for!" the boy shouted.

"Now, now is that any kind of language to use in the presence of a baby" Merle scolded playfully while wagging a figure, the same way she used to with Hitomi.

'_This is going to be so much fun! He is exactly like her; it's so easy to annoy them.' _Merle though to her self and she crouched on the edge of the bed while Takashi soothed the frightened baby.

"Well come on then! Get out of bed there is so much to do today! Some many things to see and people to meet, anyway Lord van will more than likely want to talk to you." she said while pulling him out of bed.

"k-king Van, wants to talk to me?" he gulped. He wasn't exactly ready to be questioned but the hero of his sister's bedtime stories.

"You don't have to call him king you know, he hates it when people are so formal with him, just call him Van like Hitomi does, it will make him more comfortable." She explained.

Takashi just nodded and got out of bed. Merle got off the bed and handed him some clothes out of the bag and sent him into the adjoining closet to change.

"So, where are we going?" Takashi asked when he was dressed.

"Well first were going to put Mitsu in her own room with the nurse, you can't share a room forever. Then we are either going to go to the tailor to get you some clothes or I will show you around, depends on what we feel like." She said dismissively

"I can't just leave Mitsu by her self with a stranger!" Takashi yelled outraged.

"She is not a stranger, she is the same nurse who used to baby sit me and Lord van when we were kids. She is really nice, a bit strict though." She said losing herself in memories.

"She is no her way anyway; the servants are just preparing her room we just have to decide where to put it all" knocking t the door proved Merle's statement as a plump aged women came through the door with a soft smile.

"Morning Yui" Merle greeted the women.

"Morning Lady Merle." She replied happily, her eyes ghosting over the room and rested on the cradle, then drifted over to the boy.

"Yui this is Takashi, Hitomi's brother, the baby is in the cradle and is called Mitsu, as you already know." Merle introduced. Yui smiled at the boy.

"Good morning young master Takashi" she greeted.

"G-good morning nurse Yui" He replied shyly, the nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Please just call me Yui" She asked sweetly.

"Only id you just call be Takashi" he had suddenly gained courage, it was more than likely form her relatable personality.

"Alright Takashi lets go see how far the servants have gotten, Yui will get Mitsu dressed" with out waiting for a reply Merle grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him out, shouting good bye to Yui on the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: First off I would like to apologize for the really long wait, things are just crazy and I'm so tire day the time I get in from college I am like a vegetable, I can't think I just stare off into space

Second of all I would like to apologize for the really bad chapter; I just found it so hard to write! Oh and Btw I think I might need a beta, so if anyone is interested just P.M me or something. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me almost a month to update, things are just so hectic

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me almost a month to update, things are just so hectic and I broke my arm a couple of weeks ago so typing to taking ages! Plus I feel like this story is going really slowly and boring you all, I will try and speed it up a little.

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!

Inda

thepinkmartini

loneshinobi

Wing Goddes

Lil' Dinky

Dia-chan87

Ayr

Disclaimer: Tear does not own Escaflowne.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

"Hitomi where are you?" van muttered in frustration to himself. He had been searching the castle for Hitomi for an hour now and was starting to get agitated. "Well you were always disappearing last time you were here so why should now be any different?" he reasoned with himself, letting the bitter sweet memories from 5 years ago flood back.

Everywhere he went maids were fleeing about only stopping to greet him good morning, as they did every morning, before continuing on their way. Merle was definitely working them too hard, but they didn't seem to mind so much, plus it gave them something to be doing, with very few people in the castle it rarely got messy.

For a moment he wondered why everyone was in such an uproar all of a sudden, but put it in the back of his mind passing it off as excitement that Hitomi had returned; there was no doubt in his mind that Merle had been gossiping with the cooks this morning. He sighed _'I'll ask merle later' _he thought to his self and carried on his search.

Turning a corner he headed down into the dining room to see if she had gone down for breakfast. He had checked there earlier but he might have missed her. All of a sudden he collided with something or rather someone. He quickly regained his balance and, due to his quick reflexes, steadied the person he had bumped into.

Crashes were heard as the plates and glasses, which were on the tray she was carrying, collided with the floor with the food following close behind.

"I am so sorry" the girl stammered as she began cleaning up the shards of broken glass and plate, with out even looking up to see who she had bumped into.

"No, its okay I wasn't watching where I was going anyway" he bent down to help her pick up the pieces.

"Oh king Van! You really shouldn't! You could cut your hands on the glass, let me clear it up; it the least I can do for running in to you like that." She quickly cleared the floor and prayed that she wouldn't lose her job; she had only had this job a week!

"Its fine, I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Hey… your one of the new maids, right?" He asked taking in her features, she didn't look much younger than Hitomi and himself.

"Yes my Lord." She answered dread filling her.

"Tell me… what is your name?" he asked, an idea formed in his head.

"E- Erika M' Lord" She answered, finding her shoes every interesting.

"Well Erika, I have a favour to ask of you, do you have any spare time today?" shocked the girls head snapped up.

"Yes of course, I could do it now if you like, my lord." A smile spread across his face.

"Good. Follow me." He turned and left the confused girl to flitter after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Merle where are we going now?" whined a tired Takashi as he trudged down the stairs with the steps after the cat girl.

"The court yard, it's the last place in the castle that you haven't seen yet, were almost done then you can go see if Hitomi is awake yet."

"You could have shown me the castle at anytime today, why did it have to be dawn!" whined the boy.

"Well I asked you if you wanted to be woken this morning so I did." She sniggered.

"I didn't mean that early! Most sane people in Japan don't even think about waking up at dawn!" they had been having this same convocation the entire time they had been up. Merle had given up on asking what 'Japan' was and was not completely ignoring him as he continued his rant.

"Over there are the stables, but you already knew that and anyway they are pretty much the same where ever you go." Merle injected, cutting him off mid rant. _'I didn't think it was possible but this guy talks more than Hitomi!' _Merle thought to herself in disbelief.

"and down there is the training grounds," she started again, pointing to a path leading though a group of trees, before Takashi could continued "hey, lets go see if Lord Van is there, he usually is there this time of day." She grinned and took off down the path way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitomi sat in front of the window and basked in the sunlight that streamed through it, she must have been sitting there for over an hour now. Not that she minded she rarely got a peaceful moment back on Earth; she was always worrying about something or another.

"Its so peaceful here, isn't it Mitsu?" Now we don't have any worries anymore" she spoke softly to the happily gurgling baby that was curled up in her lap chewing on the ear of her favourite stuffed bunny rabbit.

"You want to know why? Well it's because Van is here." She grinned broadly at the baby girl who found it hilarious and gave a happy giggle. "You haven't met him yet though, but let me tell you, when you do, you will love him just as much as I do."

Hitomi rested her head back against the chair and a love sick smile stretched across her lips. "You know what else? He saved me lots of times, if I didn't have him I don't know what I would have done. Marry Allen I guess… Now that would have been a huge mistake." She ticked the 7 month olds belly, earning another giggle "if I had, I would have never met you" she said in a babyish voice as Mitsu reached out to grab some on Hitomi's hair.

"Who knows if I would have even lived long enough for Allen to propose? Anyway, you're going to love him, I just know it, and I'm sure he will love you too… as long as you don't spit up on him." Mitsu gave what could be interoperated as a mischievous grin "yeah I know how much you like to do that" Hitomi smirked and lifted the baby up so she could stand up on Hitomi's lap while Hitomi supported her while she bounced her a little.

"And if he lets us, you will grow up here and have a happy care free childhood you wouldn't be able to have in Japan. You could grow up in a world with peace far away from all the violence. We will never have to worry about anything again as long as Van is around. He is just so strong, Mitsu, Taka already looks up to him from the stories I told him, I bet he would love to have Van tell him his side, and another story he can remember. Yes things are definitely looking up for us Mio" she said pulling Mitsu up and rubbing noses with her, earning a high pitched giggle.

"You two deserve so much more than what I could have gave you alone, you two deserved parents and I'm only your sister. But van… Van is something special, you know? Every time I think of him I can't help smiling, and when I'm around him I just feel safe; that I can do anything. He is a good man, and I'm sure he is a good king." She wasn't even talking to Mitsu anymore; she didn't know what made her blurt out all her feelings like that, maybe she just needed to vent?

Maybe it was because she felt so relaxed and had finally slowed down for 5 minutes? What ever it was, she knew she couldn't tell Takashi about this, simply because of the fact that he would just make gagging noises, call her a love sick wimp and walk off laughing about it, like the true bratty little brother he was.

"You really think that about me huh?" Came an arrogant voice from behind her; she could practically hear the smirk she knew would be on his face. She dared not turn around in fear of him seeing the bright crimson blush that was making its way up her cheeks; if he did it would only make matters worse for her.

"Weren't you ever taught to knock?" she snapped, embarrassed at being caught saying such things.

"Nope" he answered simply, coming up behind her and peering at the giggling baby that Hitomi had standing on her lap. Hitomi bounced the little girl up gently, lifted her into the air and lay her back down again. Mitsu, finding this greatly hilarious, kicked her legs and giggled loudly as she looked up at the new face above her.

"She likes you" Hitomi stated with a grin.

"Really? How can you tell?" Van was fascinated; he hadn't been this close to a baby before and, to be completely honest, he was worried in case she wouldn't like him as she was pretty much Hitomi's baby and her opinion of him mattered greatly.

However, looking at her now, she wouldn't be anything further form intimidating; she looked so happy and content with the simplest things, such as sucking on the ear of a stuffed animal and sitting on her, as far as she knew, mothers knees. Hitomi laughed at Vans childlike behaviour.

"I can just tell." She answered simply "you want to hold her?" she offered turning to him.

"Huh? I don't know, I could hurt her or something" startled he babbled out a pathetic excuse. Hitomi scoffed.

"She isn't as Fragile as she looks you know. Come on I'll show you." Hitomi shifted Mitsu and got up making her way to the floor, motioning Van to follow her lead.

Hitomi lowered the squirming infant into his arms. He held her out in front of him, with her sitting on his crossed legs, the little girl babbled out some incoherent attempts at words as she moved a little closer to him.

"This isn't so hard." he said conceitedly as he watched the tiny human.

"See Van I told you, you could do it. Its not rocket science." Van gave her a weird look.

"R- Rocket science?" Hitomi slapped her forehead.

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Van shrugged and returned to watching the baby in amazement.

"Erm, Hitomi?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, Van?"

"Why is she making that face for?"

"What face? What do you mean- Uh oh." Hitomi bit her lip.

"What? What's wrong Hitomi-" He was cut off as a milky coloured liquid splattered down the front of his usual red shirt. Hitomi couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. Vans faced twisted in disgust and surprise as he stared down wide eyed at the happily giggling baby.

"See she really does like you Van."

"Great" Van said a little agitated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: Okay I'm going to leave it on that little disturbing note. Sorry it took like a month to update, I've been busy with college and they lost 3 of my assignments so now I have to give up my holidays because I'm now on punishment since I didn't hand them in on time even though I did they just lost them. Anyway thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I know it's taken a while to update but here's the new chapter. Oh my goodness, the college has been completely messing me about I've just been so stressed to write a decent chapter, it always turns out bitter and sarcastic, so here's my fifth try, I hope its okay.

I don't feel that this story really has a purpose, its really just fluff, so I'm going to change that, I will give this story some life, but it will take a couple of chapter so please be patient. Okay enough of my ramblings.

Disclaimer: Tear does not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

Thanks too:

Suils Saifir

loneshinobi

thepinkmartini

Lil' Dinky

Wing Goddes

jacks-peapod

Ispano-guymelef

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are" Merle announced as she approached the fenced off area "This is where Fanelia's soldiers train"

Before him was a large stadium surrounded by a fenced off sea of grass and trees that sat behind the castle. Takashi could hear the clinking of swords and the grunts from practicing soldiers hidden somewhere in the trees. Also he could feel the ground slightly trembling.

"What's that?" He asked and looked at Merle worriedly. Merle giggled a little at Takashi's expression.

"Its nothing, just some of the men testing out the new Guymelef's out to make sure they work." She explained with made the young boys eyes light up and a grin spread across Takashi's face.

"Really?! Can we go see them?" Takashi asked excitedly.

"Sure why not, Van might be there, just don't get too close okay." She sighed frustrated that Van would go off like this. "Come on then"

Takashi was impressed, the stadium wasn't as big as the ones on earth, but it was big enough to impress. In the middle of the stadium two grey Guymelef's were battling it out as the small crowd of guards watched the activities.

"Hum… looks like Van isn't here either" Merle commented as she searched the stands. Grunts and the sound of metal clashing together filled the air and shouts form the watching men echoed though the stadium.

The two Guymelef's come to a halt and cheers emitted form the crowd and the pilots jumped out. The first one had shoulder length, dark brown hair; he wore back pants and a blue loose fitting vest and had a long scar that ran from the top of his left cheek to his lips. The second had short light brown hair and a slightly tanned completion; he wore black pants and a green loose fitting vest. They both looked quite young, early twenties maybe?

The two men were standing next to each other obviously having a conversation when a child ran into the centre and jumped into the arms of the man wearing the green vest, and an older man, maybe in his 50's walked behind the child, his brownish grey robes swaying behind him. All three men were quite tall and, judging by the bulk of their shoulders and arms, Takashi could tell they were strong. He followed Merle as she walked over to the group.

"Mama!" A young girl cried out as she clung to the neck of the man. She was wearing a dress similar to the one merle wore but it was in pink with blue patterns along the bottom. Her skin was golden brown and she had pink hair with cat ears poking out, but other than the ears, she was mostly human.

"What are you doing here Hana? I hope you're not causing trouble." Merle asked eyeing the girl suspiciously as they reached the group.

"I'm watching daddy and the other Samurai train" Hana answered.

"Really…" Merle sent a dark look toward her husband, who stepped back a little.

"H- Hey, it wasn't my idea! She asked me if she could come with me" he quickly defended himself, waving his free hand in front of him. Merle eyed him suspiciously but didn't reply.

"So, what brings you down here Lady Merle" It was the old guy that piped up this time.

"Oh, that's right. Were looking for Lord Van have you seen him?" Merle asked remembering her search still wasn't over. On closer inspection Takashi could see that the man had fine wrinkles around his eyes, nose and forehead, he had a warm smile on his face but Takashi got the feeling that he was a very traditional man.

"No, I'm sorry Merle we haven't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day. Have you checked his bed chamber?" the older man inquired.

"No, he is usually awake by this time. When I find him I'm going to use him as a scratching post!" Merle muttered to her self while Takashi stayed silently in the background, unnoticed by the group and forgotten by Merle.

'_That little girl called her Merle her mom, so I'm guessing that's her husband. He look really strong, in fact everyone I've seen looks intimidating. Their nothing like people on Earth. I'm sick of looking round for Van, I just want to see Hitomi, everything is so different here.' _Takashi was yanked out of his thoughts by someone standing over his and clearing their throats.

"I am Axil Bara, adviser to the king of Fanelia" the man addressed himself and bowed his head somewhat; the other two men saw this and followed his lead.

"N- Nice to m- meet you" Takashi stammered, not expecting the amount of attention he was about to receive, and nervously raised a hand and scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Adrian Naoko; I am a Samurai of Fanelia and captain of Fanelia's army." He bowed his head and Merle laughed at Takashi's pitiful attempts to form actual words, however his task was interrupted by the third stranger.

"My name is Julian Akemi; I am a samurai of Fanelia. I am married to Merle, if she hasn't already told you." He shot a suspicious look at the cat girl, before placing the little girl on the ground and gently nudged her forward. "And this is out daughter Hana."

"Nice to meet you" she blushed and gave a graceful curtsy.

"Nice to meet you too" Takashi blushed and earned himself a slap on the back from Merle as she laughed at his bashfulness.

"So, what did you think" Adrian asked turning to Takashi in an attempt lessen the boys awkwardness.

"It was amazing! There even better than I imagined!" Takashi answered excitedly earning a deep laugh from Adrian.

"You act as though you've never seen a Guymelef before"

"I haven't, until now anyway." The 10 year old admitted, receiving a strange look from all participants except Merle. !the only things I know about them are what my sister has told me and she left out major details. She's dim like that." He finished obnoxiously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sister? Who exactly are you anyway?" Axil looked him up and down; he looked like a normal Fanelian child, wearing normal Fanelian brown pants and white shirt.

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault" Merle piped up and gave a nervous laugh. "This is Takashi Kanzaki." She paused and waited to see if the men had made the connection. They had all heard the story of the girl from the Mystic moon; just about everyone on Gaea knew it.

She could practically see Axils brain processing the name to find out where he had heard it, she felt like slapping her forehead when she saw the blank stares of the other 2 men. However it was the young pink haired girl who caught on first and gave a squeal of delight at the recognition. Merle couldn't help but smile. _'At least one of them was bright enough to figure it out' _Merle sighed and decided to put the men out of their misery.

"He arrived here Last night with his two sisters, Mitsu Kanzaki and his elder sister Hitomi Kanzaki; they travelled here from the Mystic moon." Merle finished Takashi's introduction and surveyed the shocked faces of the three men and Hana's excited jumping up and down.

"I knew it mama, I swear I did!" Hana shouted and started tugging on Merles arm.

"I know you did Hana" Merle giggled and pried her arm away from the girl.

"Will you tell me all about the Mystic moon, please, please? I want to hear everything!" Hana bounded over to Takashi and started hurling questions at him.

"Hana! Apologize to Lord Kanzaki; it isn't polite to impose on him like that." Julian scolded the keyed up girl.

"I'm sorry Lord Kanzaki" Hana looked down; Takashi smiled nervously at the sad girl, a tad unsettled by the sudden change in emotion.

"Its okay, ask me all the questions you want." Takashi crossed his arms smugly. Hana's head snapped up and she grinned widely "But only on one condition"

"What is it?" Hana asked biting her lip and Takashi gave a smirk.

"That I can ask you some question"

"Of course" The girl beamed.

"Hana, why don't you go for a walk with Lord Kanzaki while I talk to your mother" Julian suggested.

"Okay daddy, let's go Lord Kanzaki" she proclaimed and they began walking off.

"Oh, and one more thing, please just call me Takashi, all this Lord stuff makes me uncomfortable." Was the last thing the adults heard from the pair and they were submerged in silence.

"Well… Hana seems to like him." Merle broke the silence.

"Seems so" Julian validated, staring off into the direction his daughter had taken off into.

"Is it really her, the one who saved Gaea… the one who Van…" Adrian trailed off, not seeing a need to continue.

"Yeah, it's her alright" Merle confirmed.

"How did this happen? What does it mean?" Axil asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how she got here exactly… I couldn't sleep and I saw the pillar of light and of course I assumed it was Hitomi. Van saw it too, I bumped into him at the castle entrance and she was with him and she has her brother and sister with her as well." Merle shrugged

"Hitomi was being weird like she always has been, but Lord Van seemed upset about something. I have no idea why she is here, maybe Lord Van finally called her back, at least I hope so, and I couldn't take another war." She finished her eyes downcast.

"We all hope there is not another war, Merle, Fanelia has just finished rebuilding. That's why the Peace treaty is in effect; to make sure another war does not break out, as Gaea may not be as luck as it was last time." Axil said solemnly.

"You never know, she may have come back just to see Lord Van" Adrian pointed out "Besides, If Lord Van can muster up the courage to finally ask her to marry him and the counsel will stoop throwing spoilt princesses at him." This gained a prickly look from Axil and an agreeing look from Merle and Julian.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows he has been pining after the girl ever since he let her go." Adrian said bluntly, gaining a sigh in defeat from Axil, it was true after all. Merle 'hmphed'.

"They were all spoilt brats, and the nice ones already had someone they loved." Merle grinned.

"We shouldn't talk about such things" was Axils input on the matter.

"Before you all start making wedding plans you should find out whether or not she is planning to stay, after all she could have been transported here by accident." Julian spoke up. Merle almost fell over.

"Are you stupid?! Of course she is going to stay, I mean, why wouldn't she… she wouldn't do that to Lord Van… if she has doubts then I will talk her round, or lock her up or something." Merle said confidently.

"She left him before, plus you said she has kids with her, she may go back for their sakes." Julian pointed out and shrugged his shoulders "but that's just my opinion."

"What makes you think Lord Van will let her this time?" Merle smirked

"Hitomi is crazy but not that crazy, she does things for a reason, and she wouldn't have come back here if it wasn't for good." Merle smiled softly "Anyway when the hell did you start getting smart? Huh? You're starting to sound like Dryden." Merle muttered the last part darkly.

"Okay, as long as you're sure" Julian sounded unconvinced

"Of course I'm sure" Merle said smugly. Julian sighed, its not like he didn't trust his wife's judgment, he just didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"Specking of the peace treaty, the re-evaluation meeting is coming up, and we need to start making preparations, with the arrival of Lady Kanzaki Asturia may want to come early this year." Axil suggested and Merles eyes lit up.

"I will send out the letters immediately, Lady Merle, where is Lord Van?" Merles face dropped instantly and a terrifying dark aura surrounded her. "On second thought I will find him myself" Axil quickly retreated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Hitomi

"I can't believe it!" Hitomi squealed to herself as she twirled around the room Van gave her in amazement.

"Believe what, my lady?" Erika asked and Hitomi jumped at the sudden interlude. "I'm sorry my lady, I should not have intruded"

"N-no, it's fine, I just wasn't paying attention, that's all." She smiled "Are you sure Mitsu's okay with that nurse, Yui? Was it?"

"Yes my lady and I'm sure that your baby is being cared for perfectly, Miss Yui is a wonderful nurse and beside, king Van is with her" Erika reassured but earned a puzzled look from Hitomi "She is teaching the king how to care for and play with the child." She explained.

"Oh, wow, really? That's so un-Van-like. I can't believe how much he has changed; he isn't as moody and anti-social as he used to be when I left him." Hitomi grinned in spite of herself when she remembered all the arguments they got in during the war.

"Yes, King Van is a kind ruler, but I have heard, from the other maid, that he still throws… temper tantrums, shall we say, every now and then." Erika smiled which yanked a huge grin to Hitomi's face causing Erika to blush.

"Wow, when did you get so confident? I only met you 4 hours ago and you were a nervous wreck." Hitomi stated and Erika thought back to the events that had unfolded during such a short period of time.

xX Flash back Xx

Van lead the way to his study and walked straight up to his desk and began rummaging thought the mountains of paper work and his desk draws. Erika stood awkwardly in the door way unsure of what to do. Upon seeing this Van gestured for her to come in.

"My lord…?" Erika asked meekly, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Yeah?" Van answered with out looking up, when he was only met with silence, he looked up to see her face marked with confusion, he sighed and decided to explain himself.

"As you know, Hitomi has returned from the Mystic moon and has brought her younger brother and sister." He paused and she gave a confirmative nod. "And as you have seen, they have no Fanelian clothes to wear" blushing from the memory of Hitomi in her revealing clothes. Erika nodded again also blushing.

"What I need you to do is go in to the Market find some clothes for them to wear for the time being and get the best dress maker in Fanelia to come as soon as possible." He commanded "Also I would like you to pick up anything you think they will need, toys jewellery and such." She nodded; speechless.

"Are you okay with this so far?" Van asked a little concerned.

"Y- Yes my lord." Van smiled and handed the girl a brown bog willed with gold coins.

"Take this with you and spend as much as you need. If you run out comeback and I will give you more." He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking something over.

"There is another task I would like you to do, if you chose to accept it of course." She gave him a curious look. "I would like you to be Hitomi's personal hand maiden; I think you two will get along quite well." He waited for a reaction and received a shocked look.

"So…Should I take that as a 'no' then?" Van asked.

"O- oh, n-no! Of course I will; I was just startled that's all." She spluttered nervously. Van gave a slight smile.

"Good, now to do this your going to have to be a lot tougher and more confident, it's the only way to get Hitomi to do things, from what I can remember. Don't be afraid to speck up to Hitomi, she like that about people" Van advised.

"Y- Yes, I will keep that in mind M' lord, thank you." Erika turned to leave.

"Just one more thing…" Van began.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erika was ripped from her thoughts by a knocking at the door. Hitomi was still marvelling at the room Van had selected for her and hadn't heard the knocking. Erika opened the door to find an maid standing there, behind her was an old-ish woman with lots of roles of fabric in her arms and a tape measure around her neck.

"Ah, come in Mrs**Emon." Erika escorted the again woman into the bed chambers, dismissing the maid escorting her.**

"Lady Hitomi, this is Mrs Emon. She is the best dress maker in Fanelia." Erika introduced. Hitomi gave a wide smile.

"Pleasure to meet you" Hitomi greeted. Emon gave a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Kanzaki." Hitomi smothered a sigh. _'This is really starting to get annoying; I'm just a normal girl!!' _

"Well, why don't we get started?" Erika suggested trying to get things moving along, she smiled and started leading the way into the closet where three full length mirrors hung, placed so that you could see what ever you were wearing perfectly.

"Yes, lets." Emon smiled wickedly. Hitomi started to get a little worried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: I wanted to write more, but time is getting on and it's been a month already so I will just have to make the next chapter longer. I hope things are starting to speed up; I introduced 4 new characters so I guess that's a start. Thanks for reading everyone.

Okay to make tings easier here's a list of characters so far in case I lost any of you;

Van: 21 years

Hitomi- 20 years

Takashi (Hitomi's brother)- 10 years

Mitsu (Hitomi's sister)- 7 month

Erika- Maid- 17 years

Yui- Nurse- 42

Adrian Naoko- Captain of Fanelia's guard- 27

Merle Akemi- 18 years

Julian Akemi- Merles husband/ Samurai of Fanelia- 23 years

Hana Akemi- Merles daughter- 4 years

Axil Bara- Adviser of the King of Fanelia- 52 years


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, here's a little Christmas present from me to you, I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks too:

skip0beat

loneshinobi

thepinkmartini

jacks-peapod

Ispano-guymelef

Inda

Disclaimer: Tear does not own Escaflowne.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8

Hitomi huffed annoyed to herself, she was really getting tired of this, Mrs Emon had been taking her measurements and swallowing her in different coloured materials for what seemed like hours and it looked like they weren't going to be finished anytime soon.

Her arms ached from being held in the same position for so long and she just wanted to sit down and spend some time with Van, she smiled fondly as she recalled her morning with him.

'This is so boring, no the wonder Van wore the same style of clothes all the time, people only have to go through this torture once. But I have to admit, these dresses look amazing!' she thought to herself and cringed when she saw Mrs Emon pull out a role of frilly pink cloth. 'Reminds me too much of Millerna'

"There, you're done." Mrs Emon announced snapping the small book she had been writing in shut.

"So soon?" Hitomi said sarcastically as she inwardly sighed in relief. The older woman brushed the comment off, she was used to it by now.

"Yes, now what d you think of the dress?" Mrs Emon asked as she watched Hitomi turning from side to side marvelling at it. The dress was a brilliant blue with a V neck collar and was sleeveless.

The waist was fitted and the bottom flowing out, bit it stopped a couple of inches above the floor so she was able to walk and run with out fear of tripping over. The dress was fairly plain, aside from the lace up back, just how Hitomi liked it; she hated the frilly fancy dresses Millerna had her wear.

"Yeah, I like it very much!" Hitomi squealed.

"good, I'm glad, I will have the same dress made in Pink and red and I will be back in a few weeks with different designs" with that she gathered her things and left.

Hitomi turned back to the mirror and looked over her self one more time and smiled. She felt strange being in Gaea clothes again, yet it was some what familiar to her and calming. Then it dawned on her; these were the clothes that she was going to wear for the rest of her life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Merle skipped down the castle hallway to the royal chambers, pausing briefly outside of Takashi's room and couldn't help but laugh. A series of 'ow's and 'hey, what are you doing now's came flooding through the door. _'He sounds so much like Lord Van'_ she thought to herself, giggling at the memory. '_Men are such babies'_

She carried on her way until she came to her destination; Hitomi's room. She hadn't seen her old friend since the night she arrived and Hitomi wasn't exactly in a social mood.

"She is always making a drama out of everything." she muttered to herself, looking back fondly on their few memories together. Without bothering to knocking on the door, she walked in to see Hitomi looking at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I've never know someone look at themselves in the mirror as much as you, your so weird" Merle mocked as she examined her nails.

"Yeah well at lest I can look in the mirror with out having my nose block out half the reflection, stupid cat." Hitomi retorted and folded her arm and looked away. A silence fell over them only to be broken by both girls breaking out in laughter.

"Merle I missed you so much!" Hitomi proclaimed jumping off the stool she had been standing on.

"I missed you too Hitomi!" Merle copied and threw herself at Hitomi. The 2 girls stood hugging for a while before finally separating and chattering incoherently about what had been happening over the 5 years.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you married!" Hitomi squealed as they sat on the bed together.

"I know me either; his name is Julian and he is a samurai of Fanelia. He was a pain in the ass when I first met him but he grew on me eventually. I really hated him; he was selfish, arrogant and annoyingly cocky. He just wouldn't leave me alone." She gave a joyful laugh "we even have a little girl together."

"Wow really? I can't wait to meet her. I can't believe I missed all of this." Hitomi said sadly "so what else has been going on?"

"Hmm… well… First of all, there has been a peace treaty signed by all countries, including the newly elected leader of Zaibach, which is reviewed every year. You picked the right time to return, its Van's turn to play host, they hold it in a different contrary each year to keep things fair, and guests should be arriving in a couple of weeks." Hitomi paled.

"Does that mean I have to meet these guests" she asked even though she knew the dreaded answer.

"Yep." Merle confirmed grinning at the sheer look of horror on Hitomi's face.

"Oh!" Hitomi groaned _'I just know I'm going to embarrass myself some how! Oh well at least I will get to see Allen and princess Millerna and everyone again. I wonder if Mole man is still with them.'_

"Don't worry it's not for a couple of weeks or so, we will have you prepared." Merle said trying to console the girl, although there was a distinct evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey, whatever happened with Princess Millerna and Dryden anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"Well Dryden just disappeared for a year or so to help the people of Zaibach rebuild their lives and the separation gave Millerna tine to think about what she really wanted and, after a quick fling with Allan, she realized that she wanted Dryden. So when he returned they renewed their vows, after all their marriage didn't exactly go smoothly."

"Wow, and I always thought Allen and Millerna would end up together. But I'm glad, Dryden is good for her; he tells her straight and doesn't spoil her, unlike Allen." Hitomi said honestly.

"Yeah, your right, Allen has been pouring all his attention, which he used to give to Millerna, on to his sister Celena anyway, Millerna would only get bored and jealous. He might bring her along again this year."

"You think? I would love to meet her, I've heard about her from Van, so it would be nice to finally meet her for myself." Hitomi admitted.

"Well this will probably be your chance, he always makes sure she is either with someone he can trust or close to him so the chances are that he will be bring her along." Merle commented.

"I hope so" Hitomi trailed off and they sat in silence for a while until Hitomi felt her stomach turn. "Hey, Merle, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course, let's go get Takashi and grab some lunch."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van gave an exhausted sigh, he had spent the lat couple of hours being told what not to do with a baby and it was making his head spin. "I would rather do paperwork than go through that again; I don't know how Hitomi does it. Who knew there are so many ways to accidentally kill a baby?" he muttered to himself as he entered one of the palace entertainment rooms.

"Good afternoon Lord Van" Axil greeted as he and Adrian appeared.

"Good after noon Axil, Adrian." He greeted both men with a nod.

"I have been meaning to speak with you about out… visitors" Axil said seriously.

"Of course" Van said stiffly. "Let's go to my study then." Adrian gave a bow and turned to leave. "You too Adrian, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes my Lord" Adrian said and walked casually behind them.

In the study

"So what Merle said is true, she really has returned." Axil said astonished.

"Yes she has and she brought what remains of her family with her" Van supplied.

"We know, we met him earlier, his name is Takashi, right? He was quiet and easily startled." Adrian injected as he sat relaxed on a comfy chair, his head propped up on his left hand.

"How did…" Van trailed off.

"Merle was showing him around" Adrian answered.

"I should have known she had something to do with it." Van muttered and massaged his temples. "Well I was going to introduce his properly but seeing as how you have already met him, that's one less task for me to do."

"Lord Van, I think that it would be best to inform Austria about the arrival of Lady Kanzaki, I am sure they would be thrilled to see her, besides, it would help with the preparations; you know how immaculate Princess Eries can be." Axil suggested.

"Yes, send out the letters immediately." Van commanded.

"Yes Sir." Axil bowed and left.

"Such authority." Adrian teased smirking and Van glared at him. "Does she plan to stay?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah I believe she does." Van answered simple with out hesitation.

"Good, so that means that the boy will be staying too." Van gave him a strange look."

"Yes, that would make sense." Van said slowly.

"I would like to train him, or at least teach him how to defend himself." Adrian smirked at the torture he was going to put the boy through. Van gave him a sceptical look.

"He may be weak now, but he has the right attitude, if his mouth is anything to go by. Plus it gives him something to do." Adrian said sitting up and looked at Van seriously. "Anyway, you never know when someone will jump out at you."

"Your creepy when you're serious" Van said with a disturbed look on his face.

"I know." Adrian smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you almost finished?" Takashi whined but was only regarded with silence from the dress maker.

"Takashi stop being such a baby and suck it up." Hitomi said tauntingly from her position at the door way and Takashi stuck his tongue out.

"Coming from the one who wouldn't go to the dentist with out me there to hold her hand," Takashi smirked and Hitomi went bright pink as Merle burst out in laughter.

"I don't know what a dentist is but having to have your little brother hold your hand is so embarrassing!" Merle squealed.

"Merle!" Hitomi ranged but Mrs Emon intervened.

"You're all finished now." She announced to Takashi as she wrapped the tape back round her neck. "Is there anyone else Lady Merle?"

"Nope that's everyone Mrs Emon, I'm sorry they were being so difficult." Merle grinned as Hitomi and Takashi huffed,

"We weren't being difficult." Takashi muttered but Merle waved him off and bounced out of the room after Mrs Emon.

"Let's get some lunch!" Merle called over her shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been forever since I've eaten a really meal." Takashi commented on his way out of the dinning room.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hitomi glared.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He folded his arms behind his head and carried on walking, he was wearing what seemed to be Vans old clothes. They walked into the gardens only to find Van and Adrian talking with some of the castle guards.

"Lord Van!" Merle yelled and bounded up to him. Hitomi sighed.

"Something's just don't change." Hitomi muttered gaining a snort from Takashi.

"Hmm… I wonder where Julian went off too." Takashi wondered aloud.

"Huh? You know Julian?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah I met him this morning with Merle. Oh and that guy over there is Adrian, he is captain of the Fanelian guard." Takashi explained.

"Really? He must be good for Van to give him such a title. So you've met him as well, what's he like?" Hitomi whispered to her brother.

"Well… he seems nice enough, but I can't say for sure because I only met him for a few minutes." Takashi whispered back as he watched Van and Adrian waltzed over to greet them with Merle still wrapped around vans arm.

"Oh well I guess I'm going to find out for myself."

"Hello Hitomi." Van greeted as he took one of her hands. "Hello Takashi." He smiled down at the boy.

"Hello King Van." Takashi greeted still a little uneasy around him, he was the star of his bedtime stories after all. Hitomi shot him a weird look but brushed it off.

"Hitomi, I would like you to meet Adrian Naoko, captain of Fanelia's guard." Adrian gave a bow.

"I am honoured to finally meet you Lady Hitomi." Van smirked, it wasn't often that Adrian acted so formally and van knew he hated it.

"I'm glad to meet you too." Hitomi replied, a little shy.

"Lord Takashi." Adrian acknowledged the boy, with a suspicious twinkling in his eyes,

"Lord Adrian." Adrian Twitched at the formality.

"Hitomi, I assume Merle has told out about the meeting that is going to be held in a few weeks, so I have arranged for Adrian to be yours and Takashi's body guard, just in case someone decides to try something." Van said seriously.

"But I thought you said there was peace on Gaea/" Hitomi asked worriedly.

"Lady Hitomi, there is peace on Gaea but some nations may still be resentful at the way the war ended and will use you to gain leverage over V- Lord Van." Adrian clarified.

"Oh okay then." Hitomi said a little stunned.

"Besides the way you're always getting kidnapped, you would need body guards anyway." Merle sniggered from Vans side.

"Merle!" Hitomi screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone, I'm so sorry for the incredibly late update, I just couldn't get myself motivated after Christmas hehe ^.^U any ways here the next chapter sorry if its suckey.

Thanks to my lovely reviews you make me smile:

thepinkmartini

jacks-peapod

Lil' Dinky

loneshinobi

Inda

enviousDangelM

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin

Disclaimer: tear does not own Escaflowne; if she did she wouldn't be writing a fan fic would she? Nope she would be so rich she could pay someone to write one for her :D

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9

"Are all the preparations taken care of Lord Allen?" Princess Eries asked politely as she took a sip of tea. It was morning in Austuria and the sun was high in the sky shining brightly providing another mercilessly humid summers day, in which the royal family were entertaining Allen and Celena for breakfast as usual.

"I believe they are Princess Eries, there are only a few minor details to take care of before we depart in the morning." Allen answered respectfully to the princess who gave him a nod of recognition. Silence once again took over the dining room proving that Dryden wasn't present.

"Ah, Celena" Allen started breaking the silence. "I forgot to ask last night, how are your lessons coming along?"

"They're going really well" she grinned excitedly "Princess Millerna is teaching me Mathematics and Princess Eries is teaching me etiquette" She finished on a calmer note when she notices Princess Eries shoot her a warning look to settle down.

"I'm glad to hear you are enjoying your lessons" Allen flashed an appreciative look at the two princesses. Just then a servant came though the large double doors leading into the dining room and cleared his throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but a leviship belonging to the duchy of Freid has been spotted approaching, it is estimated to arrive within the next two hours." The servant bowed lowly and a smile cracked across Millerna's face and she stood up abruptly.

"Well then, let's go and prepare to welcome our guests."

00000000000000000000000

The loading docks were buzzing with frenzied action as the crew of the crusade were moving cargo here and there, with only the slight caress of sea salt air as their only relief from the unforgiving sun. Allen stood a little way off from the action, observing the men's progress and giving directions where needed.

"That's the last of it boss." Gaddess said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead on to his sleeve, coming up behind Allen.

"Good, is everything on schedule?" Allen asked turning to his friend.

"Yeah, there were a few minor problems but I took care of them." As if on cue a large crash was heard behind them followed by loud shouts and curses coming from the crew. Gaddess looked over and scratched the back of his head. "I'll take care of that one too."

"Alright then, tell the crew to finish up, we leave at dawn tomorrow." Allen smirked patting his friend on his shoulder he turned and made his way down the docks and towards the palace.

"You heard the commander get your lazy asses moving! The faster you get this done, the faster we get to the bar and out of this goddamn heat!" he shouted to the crew earning him a few cheers that the word 'bar' and made his way over to help pick up the dropped box of cargo on its way to Fanelia.

"I hear that!" agreed Reeden as he stretched. "It's so god damn hot!"

"Stop your whining and get over here!" Gaddess barked at him.

With Allen 

"Allen!" Can an energetic voice, Allen turned around and smiled. He would know that voice anywhere. Prince Chid was descending the stairs from his leviship with his advisers hot at his heels; the wound prince was heading towards his with a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome to Austuria Prince Chid." Allen bowed with a slight smile as he studies his young son. His hair was longer and a golden wavy blonde. 'Just like Marlene' Allen thought sadly to himself.

The young prince was taller, of course, and his face was starting to become more defined and adult like; gone were his childish chubby cheeks. Allen couldn't help but start to feel a slight panic rise in him, Chid was starting to look more like him every year, surly people have began to speculate. But he didn't care what those gossiping old maids thought, he cared more about Chid finding out before Allen deemed him old enough to handle the revelation, or more to the point, when Allen was ready to reveal it to him.

"I trust your journey was a safe one?" Allen asked.

"Yes, it was thank you." The prince answered politely.

"Prince Chid I believe we should board our carriage and greet their majesties, we do not want to appear rude." One of his advisers stepped forward.

"Of course; Allen are you coming to the palace as well?" the prince asked hopefully. A sad smile ghosted over his lips, he looked at the adviser, he looked like his head was about to explode as he fixed Allen with a slight glare. Allen could have laughed _'so they are speculating.' _He thought bitterly to himself.

"I am afraid I cannot at the moment, I still have a few responsibilities to take care of before I leave, however I will be at the palace later this afternoon." Allen compromised.

"Oh okay." The boy said a little dejectedly "Can I see you this afternoon then?" he asked hopeful once again.

'_He just doesn't give up'_ Allen thought proudly to himself. "Of course, I will look for you when I arrive at the palace this afternoon." Allen bowed his head.

"I look forward to it. Thank you Allen." Chid beamed and let himself be urged towards the awaiting carriage by his advisers.

"Well hasn't he changed since last year?" Gaddess observed coming up behind Allen.

"Yes he has." Allen kept his eyes fixed on the retreating carriage as prince chid waved franticly at his idol.

"He looks a lot like his mother, with that blonde hair and those features." Gaddess pursed his lips. "So, when are you going to tell him?" He dared ask. "Tell him what?" Allen turned to face him, countering smoothly although he was slightly alarmed.

"I'm not a fool commander, I see the resemblance, and the longing look on you face whenever he's around. Not to mention the amount of time you spent with him."

"That means nothing. It is not my place to turn down a request from a prince, if he requests to spend time with me that is his own choice." Allen defended sharply.

"Whatever you say boss" Gaddess waved his hand dismissively and walked off.

'_That man is too smart for his own good sometimes, I can't help but wonder what else he refrains from sharing.' _Allen thought suspiciously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look aunt Millerna! It's the Fanelian palace." Prince Chid exclaimed excitedly as he gazed out of the crusades giant windows. Millerna giggled, even though they do the same thing every year it didn't make the sight any less exciting for him.

"So it is. I can't believe that it still has that same blue roof." She commented.

"It's finally finished, it only took him 4 years, quite impressive for someone as stubborn and inexperienced as Van." Dryden added.

"Yes Van is quite stubborn..." Millerna thought back bring a figure to her lips in thought.

"Well, I guess he needed something to keep his mind busy, he must have felt quite lonely in that big palace all by himself." Dryden smirked, if no one else was brave enough to point it out he was going to, if only to see how many people butt cheeks clenched.

"Huh?" Chid turned from the windows. "How could King Van be lonely? He as Merle with him, and Lord Adrian and Julian" Chid asked naively, with a puzzled expression.

"I think you have said quite enough Dryden." Princess Eries injected sternly before Dryden could ruin the child's candyfloss view of the world.

"Okay okay I'll stop. Just think about it for a while." He waved his hand and front of him as a feeble defence from the scary grown up people on the ship.

"Van... He was quite a character." Allen smirked to himself as the remembered everything they went through together, he was standing a way off from where the other were and his sister and prince Chid went back to looking out of the window at their destination.

"Yeah he was, he was quite innocent too..., but he quickly took care of that." Gaddess grinned wickedly at the memories of the long days and nights they spend telling the young king about their escapades.

"I'm sure you did." Allen grinned along with them as self satisfied chuckles erupted from the crew members behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Fanelia

Hitomi awoke to the sound of hurrying feet pound along the carpeted hallway, but that wasn't what woke her, it was the constant squirming from her little brother who had somehow made his way from the other side of the bed to right next to her. he had kept her up most of the night from his constant kicking in his sleep and Hitomi having to push him back to the other side of the bed, but it took one final kick for her to just give up all together. Sighing she rolled her brother over one final time and pulled back the covers in order to slide out of bed to get dressed before Mitsu began to stir and start her morning routine of crying.

She went into her bathroom to get washed and then made her way over to the closet to pick out a dress for the day. Over the month or so she had spent in Fanelia Van had given her everything she and her siblings everything they could ever want or need, in a materialistic sense of the word anyway. Reaching up she pulled a simple blue dress from its hanger and slipped it on, she had specifically requested that Mrs Emon make the dress as simple as possible, with the only exceptions being the small collection of formal gowns. However she had one simple rule for those; NO FRILLS.

Smiling she looked in the mirror attached to the back of the closet door. _'I think I could get used to it here, things are so much simpler in Fanelia, well I guess is easier for me now since I've been here before but the first time everything was so scary!' she chuckled to herself thinking about all her freak outs. 'I'm so lucky to be here, I get to spend as much time with Takashi as I want, well as much he will let me, and I don't have to leave Mitsu in day care. But I guess this still feels like a vacation to me; like it's not going to be forever. I'm on my own with Mitsu most of the time though since Van is off doing, well you know, king stuff so I don't get to see him as often as I would like.' _

'_I can't help but feel as though I might get bored here.'_ She cringed _'Now I feel so guilty! He's tried so hard to make things easy for me.'_ Sighing she plonked down on a conveniently placed stool next to her shoe rack and began pulling on her boots.

'_Get a grip Hitomi! It's not all about you. Takashi and Mitsu are involved now not to mention I've probably got Merles and Vans hopes up. Plus Takashi has already made some friends here, the cooks twin son's I think. I'm glad he's settled in okay, I was worried about that but it might just be that the novelty is still there. Well at least I get some peace here, on earth I was always getting calls every 2 minutes from his school for his misbehaving.'_ She sighed as she finished up lacing her boots.

Coming back into her room Hitomi saw Mitsu's little head bobbing cutely above the edge of her cot in desperate search for her big sister, as Hitomi came over she heard the girl start to whimper slightly, picking her put Hitomi couldn't help but give a sigh of relief _'at least she isn't crying.' _Hitomi bounced Mitsu gently soothing her _'I can't believe she can pull herself up already, granted its only for a couple of minutes but still, hopeful she'll walk soon.'_ A groan alerted her that there was life in the room and with a yawn Takashi dragged himself into a sitting position, staring blankly ahead of him trying to figure out where exactly he was. Hitomi couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Morning sleepy head" Hitomi giggled.

"Mornin'" he muttered

"How'd you sleep?" she dared ask.

"Shut up" he glared at her.

"Ooooo, you're so cranky." She mocked making faces at Mitsu, earning her some high pitched giggles. Takashi didn't give her the satisfaction of a comeback and instead flopped back on to the bed.

"So..." she ventured "what could have possibly frightened you so much you had to crawl I'm my bed in the middle of the night?" Takashi stayed silent and smashed a pillow over his face. "Come on" she prompted plonking down next to him, keeping hold of Mitsu's hands while she sat up.

"I had a bad dream okay, just leave it at that." He snapped giving a good impression of an angry teenager he was well on his way to becoming.

"Okay, whatever." Hitomi gave up. "Come on, it's almost breakfast" She gestured towards the door and Takashi left to go wash and dress.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast was over with Takashi strolled into the overcrowded kitchen, everywhere he turned he bumped into someone who was in too much of a hurry to even turn to see who it was. The air was thick with steam rising from the boiling pans and several different orders mashed together, the sound of trays and cutlery and pans clashing together was deafening.

"Mornin Freda." He greeted the cook upon seeing a friendly face in the uproar.

"good morning little one, my boys are outside in the gardens, I suggest you join them this is no place or little boys" She said wearily, giving a smile she turned back to whatever she was cooking. Nodding he continued on his way through the kitchen to the outside. True to her word, he found his friends outside in the plush gardens and from the looks of things they seemed to be chasing a frog that was running for his little slimy life.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" He asked coming over. Not looking up from their hunt they answered.

"Trying to catch a frog." One of them answered simply as he pounced, and missed, said frog. He had short spiky hair and wore an orange shirt with tanned shorts and brown boots.

"Aw cool, let me help Baden." Takashi jumping through the air like the boy before him and failed miserable.

"That's not how you do it Taka!" the other boy laughed.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better Kaden" Takashi challenged.

"Watch and learn." The boy proclaimed smugly, throwing himself into the air missing his target he landed in a conveniently placed pile of dirt. Screwing up his dark brown eyes he brushed the dirt out of his deep yellow shirt. Baden laughed and come over to brush the dirt out of his little brother's spiky blonde hair.

"Nice job Kaden, you really showed him." He mocked gesturing to the frog that was hurriedly leaping into the bushes from cover.

"Shut up" Kaden muttered and picked himself out of the dirt and whipping his hands on the front of his shorts. The twins were identical so it goes without saying that they were inseparable; whenever you saw one of them the other was not far behind. They were twelve years old making them two years older than Takashi but never the less they still treated him equally... for the most part anyway.

"Hey do you guys know what's going on, I mean this place is busier than the mall on spring break." The twins just looked at him.

"Mall?" one questioned.

"Spring break?" echoed the other. Takashi just shrugged and the boys dismissed it, they were used to him saying weird stuff by now.

"The palace isn't any busier than it usually is this time of year." Kaden piped up.

"Yes that reminds me, it's time we go over our plan." Baden grinned evilly to his brother.

"What plan?" Takashi asked confused and curious.

"We'll explain on the way." Baden reassured as he walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast Hitomi and Van had gone to Mitsu's room, where Hitomi had put her back to sleep and handed her over to the Yui, and were now in Van's room. Van was sitting at his desk signing some papers and Hitomi was sitting at the top of Van's bed with her back resting against his headboard playing with Mitsu. Since they hadn't had much time together Hitomi decided to keep Van company while he took care of his kingly duties.

Van smiled when he heard the infant giggle in that magical way all babies have that can make even the most hardened men's lips twitch into a smile. 'Hitomi is so good at that' he thought to himself; he missed moments like these and intended to make many more. 'maybe today I'll get to spend some time with them, but then again her attention will probably be elsewhere today.' He thought slightly jealous. Shaking his head he finished off looking over another paper and put his quill back in its ink pot, taking a seat next to Hitomi.

"Okay Moi its time for breakfast" Hitomi said in that over the top excited way all mothers poses. "Here Van, you take her." She said passing her over.

"Okay." He took her and placed her in a sitting position on his stretched out legs. "hello there" he welcomed. It was safe to say that the stubborn king was growing quite attached to the little girl over the past month probably because babies are quite manipulative in that way. 'Or maybe because of the fact that she and Hitomi are joined at the hip, but that's not fair she is still only a baby. But it would be nice to have some alone time.' Van gave a smirk at a few scenarios that were playing through his head. 'yes, alone time would be nice.' A tiny fist pulling his hair brought him out of his musings.

"Ouch! So you want to play huh?" He grinned wickedly laying the little girl on to his stretched out legs and began to tickle her mercilessly. Squeals of delight erupted from girl as she began to kick her feet and van couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I see you're enjoying yourself my King." Hitomi observed from the door way with a small plate of chopped up banana and a bottle of milk. The look of pure contentment and happiness on Vans face pulled at her heart strings, he had been so busy lately he needed a break.

"Of course, until you came in and spoiled my fun." He teased. Hitomi scoffed in annoyance and threw a plastic bib at him; catching it in mid flight he wrapped it around Mitsu's neck loosely and sat her on his lap.

"How rude." Hitomi commented, but Van only smirked and held out is free hand beckoning her over to him. They both sat side by side and moved the pillows behind them their backs were cushioned; Hitomi leaned her head against him and gazed down at the tiny human staring up at her.

"Do you wanna feed her?" Hitomi asked holding out the plate of small chunks of banana. Van looked uncertain. "please I'm really tired." He gingerly took a piece of fruit off the tray.

"I thought babies only drank milk." He asked sceptically looking at the fruit.

"they do" she yawned "but they got to start eating food eventually and now's the time to start giving her new things. Plus banana is really soft so she doesn't have to chew and the pieces are small so she won't choke." Hitomi explained "Just give it to her."

"Alright, but are you really sure about this?" He said still not convinced.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you!" she huffed annoyed and he complied a little scared of her wrath.

Handing it to the baby who looked at it strangely but after much prompting from Van she took it but ended up squashing it in her hand, Mitsu's mouth opened and formed and 'o' and looked up at the adult with a shocked expression but soon began laughing. Van smiled brightly at the babies cute antics and gently guided her tiny hands to her mouth and cringed a little when he saw her put her whole and into her mouth to get the left over banana off. Laughing Hitomi took out a napkin and cleaned her hand off.

"Okay that one didn't work out as planned but at least she liked it." She said giving Van the bottle. "This one's easier; she does most of the work."

"I'm not sure what to do with this one." He admitted anxiously, rubbing his arm soothingly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's easy Van, just hold the bottle to her lips and she usually opens her mouth and takes the bottle from you, all you have to do is make sure it's held so that she sucking in milk instead of air." Nodding Van did as he was told and smiled at his accomplishment she took it from him.

"So, today's the big day huh?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I believe it is." He confirmed resting his head on top of hers and gave a relaxed sigh.

"Can't wait." She smirked earning a small chuckle from Van and a kiss on her forehead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: So there it is; I did the Austuria half of the chapter just after Christmas so I'm really sorry if it all doesn't blend together well and there are lots of spelling errors, it's quite late and I tried to make it quite long as well. I hope you liked it :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I know it's been like 3 month or something since I last reviewed and I'm so sorry for that. Lectures stop in the next few weeks so coursework has been piling up. I had to prioritize and sadly, my boyfriend, driving theory, my entire social life, and my stories have been pushed to the side.

This chapter is a special treat as I'm still not finished but I needed a chance to distress, and clear my head of course work so I began to write another chapter :D it actually worked since every time I go back to doing work my head is clear and I get it done faster.

Anyway on with the chapter, it starts out a little slow but just give it a chance, :D Really I'm just writing this chapter for character development, have fun.

Disclaimer: Tear-drowned-angel does not own Escaflowne.

Thanks too:

Lil' Dinky

Inda

thepinkmartini

loneshinobi

Louise

Oni-Yuri

Joseph Santiago

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10

Oh how Hitomi missed the luxuries of earth! Sure she loved Van and would gladly go through the war again just to be with him, she couldn't help but grieve for the life she left behind; friends, hot showers, the house she grew up in, cars! The incessant creaking and nauseating rocking of the carriage was enough to make a nun swear. Never mind the reddish brown dust that clung to everything it landed on was kicked up into the air, making the view from the carriage window slightly murky, in addition to the amount that had collected in her lungs making her cough without pause.

She and Van were travelling down towards the landing doc's to greet the on coming guests in Van personal carriage. She sighed quietly and gazed up into the sky at the two co-existing moons. Before she came back to Gaea, she hadn't realized how much she had missed the trivial things; going to starbucks every morning on her way to work, being able to relax with Taka watching old movies, to just have the ability to pick up a phone and talk to someone with out having to send a letter or hunt them down with an army of maids.

Coffee. How much she had missed her loyal friend. Especial in the mornings, it was her sole reason for waking up in the morning. Chocolate was on her list too, that delicious melt in your mouth goodness that brought a shimmering light of hopefulness to any bad day.

Hitomi turned her head to glace to her other side, only to see Van also buried in thought. Brushing it off as some 'ruler of the country' issue he had left off when he was playing with Mitsu earlier, her wondering eyes travelled back to her window and settled on the tall man riding his horse along side the carriage. She unceremoniously threw her head back against the head rest.

Privacy! That was another luxury she had to sacrifice. Adrian. That god forsaken man shadowed her every move for the past month! Oh how she was beginning to loath the man. In all honesty she felt sorry for him; having to stalk her every boring step, it must become quite cumbersome. Also he must be becoming agitated; being given such a pointless task when he could be out training or whatever it was men of this world found to be the equivalent of football.

In actual fact her loathing came from her beginning to grow accustom to his attendance, the reliability and safety that his presence promised. She had taught herself never to rely on others, especially in this way. Humans hurt each other, Its what they do. Instinct. Having experienced this countless times she can not allow herself to trust him; to need him. After all he was only fulfilling his duty.

It just so happens that his duty striped her of her privacy. Hitomi knew the transaction to Gaea would be difficult, at least the first time she travelled to Gaea she was constantly being thrown from country to country; adventure to adventure. She didn't have the time to miss home, or feel the need to adjust to her surroundings. Third time around however was a little trickier, this time it was for real; for life.

Yeah sure she knew what to expect from Gaea fro her first two trips but that experience was nothing compared to building a life. Although it hurt to think of all the misfortunate turns her life had taken since her return to earth and the draining suppression of the crushing need to have Van hold her. However she couldn't help but give a small sad smile as she let her mind wander to the happier memories she had left behind.

She certainly couldn't get away with sliding alone her families wooden floors in nothing but one of her fathers old shirts and hot pants. '_Yes'_ she thought _'That would probably be frowned upon, although it would be so much fun to try it out, now if only I could get Van to do it with me, after all, that the only time Adrian leaves my side.' _She heaved another sigh; she was acting like a spoilt child.

Here she was whisked away into a magical world to be reunited with her soul mate; her true love, given everything she could ever want, need or ask for at the snap of her fingers. And she was complaining about coffee! She should be happy, grateful even; she had her family, the love of her life and an amazing country she may rule over one day. Van had tried so hard t make things easier for her; he pushed work to the side for a couple of hours during the day to spend time with her and worked during the night to catch up.

It wasn't fair. She wasn't being fair him, why did she grieve so much for her old life? There was nothing left for her there; just a tattered memory of happy family. _'It will pass.' _She kept telling herself _'Its just homesickness, things will get easier.'_ After all, she was the only one unhappy here. Taka had already made new friends, real friends. She liked the boys he had formed alliances with, they liked him for him, and not because he was the brother of the seer from the Mystic Moon, back home he was always being bullied for what happened to their father.

Damn that photo album, she just had to take it with her. Hitomi had forgotten all about until yesterday when she was scouring the cupboards for a spare blanket and happened to stumble across it. The album contained pictures from just after she returned to earth they were of her brother and her parents all smiling widely, oblivious of her extraordinary adventures. The nest section of pictures were of Takashi's recent birthday; his cake with 10 candles, him blowing them out with a ridiculous birthday hat on his head, grinning as he demolished his meagre assortment of presents. There was also one of Mitsu wrapped up in the discarded wrapping paper after being compelled by its shiny disposition.

She could be happy here, feel the happiness she couldn't even dream of feeling, along with spending the rest of her life with the man she loved. But she couldn't help but feel suffocated by it all. She was riddled with anxiety at the thought of all of this being a dream or Van changing his mind and running off with some princess.

The carriage gave a sudden jerk forward catapulting her from her masochistic thought process; Van instantly reached out to steady her and curled his arm around her waist pulling her close to his side.

"Careful Hitomi, were here." His lips pulled up at the side flashing his famous lopsided grin she loved so much and felt her unease drain away.

'Okay Hitomi' she pulled herself together. _'Push it to the back of her head and concentrate, you can't mess this one up.'_ She smoothed out her dress, fixed her hair, and smoothly began to descend the small steps of the carriage with unneeded chivalrous aid from Van. She smiled to herself.

'_I can do this.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They came to a halt at the end of the landing docs and Hitomi stood erect, waiting impatiently for the ships to arrive, she saw its silhouette draw closer and anxiety bubbled in her stomach and she began wringing her hands. _'How fast is that ship coming? Its so fast, I don't remember the Crusade every being able to go that fast… maybe they added some new stuff… maybe I'm just imagining it… yeah that's probably it.'_

The sudden warmth of another's hand grasping hers pulled her from her thoughts; she looked up to see Van he was smiling down at her gently with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Hitomi? You've been spacing out a lot I'm worried, Is there something you need, I am doing things right?" he rambled on taking both her hands in his. Hitomi looked up at him surprised.

"No Van, you're doing everything perfectly… I couldn't ask for anything more. It's just- seeing everyone again…" she trailed off, she didn't like lying to Van but a half truth will do for now.

"Don't worry about it, your going to be okay. Anyway I've got the rest of the afternoon off when we get back to the castle." He whispered seductively in her ear, his lips momentarily lingered on the shell of her ear before he gently brushed his nose against her cheek before pulling back and smirking.

She felt her cheeks tingle with the blush that was rapidly dominating her features, Van had changed in the five years apart, and he was more confident in himself and his actions however the old awkward Van was still in there and made his presence known more often than not. She couldn't help but laugh at his classic 'Van moments'. Being King had been good for him; giving his the chance to build much needed social skills, which had cost him a lot of chances with Hitomi. Plus the pressure to rebuild his kingdom had been lifted which had made him more relaxed and more ready to give Hitomi much needed attention.

Although the pressure of rebuilding is kingdom was gone, the usual stress of being a king remained. Paper work and excruciating long meetings had kept him busy foe the majority of time while Hitomi had been here. She knew his schedule was tiring for him and she could only steal a few precious moments before he retired to bed. Every night she would wait up for him as long as she could but some nights she just couldn't stay awake, she would catch him sneaking into her room only to brush her hair back and steal a kiss on her forehead. In her half conscious state she would try to sit up but would be gently pushed back into her down while he 'shh'ed her and told her to go back to sleep.

She smiled at the memories they had created, slowly but surly their bond was strengthening, returning to its former glory. There wasn't enough hours in the day to speed things up but she didn't mind, she liked the way their relationship was developing, it made their stolen moments together even more precious. However this did mean that she wouldn't love to spend more time with him, the extra hour he would stay up at nights just to talk with her just wasn't enough.

He gave her hand one final reassuring squeeze and gestured towards the Crusade preparing to descend. Its doors few open and out came the unmistakable Allen Schezar. The expression on his face was worth treasuring, she had never seen the man show so many emotions in the entire time she had known him. At first his eye brows arched up as he was trying to make sure it was truly her, then the recognition settled in leading in to a strange expression between happy and shocked.

Allen finished his decent of the stairs with prince Chid at his heels. Natural Chid's advisers were closely following the young boy, however he was so wrapped up in Allen he hadn't noticed Hitomi standing there until-

"Hitomi!" Milerna called and hurried down the stairs swiftly making her way past Allen to capture Hitomi in a crushing hood. Hitomi giggled at her reaction it was so like her to over react, once she was released she let go of Vans hand to hold both of Milerna's. Van made his way over to Allen leave he and Milerna alone, he was not up for squealing girls right now.

"Oh Hitomi we missed you so much! What did you even leave in the first place? I knew you would come back, but why did you wait four years? Van was so deviated when you left-"She continued on with her excited interrogation and Hitomi eventually became lost until she finally calmed down enough to remember that there were others arriving with her.

By this time Van had made his way over to greet Princess Eries, Dryden, and Prince Chid along with his advisers. Hearing her name being called she looked around, her eyes settling on the magnificent Crusade, she saw multiple crew members cheering, smirking and calling her their favourite nickname; 'Little lady'.

She couldn't help but grin it was always fun with them they were like the people back on earth, relaxed and just wanting to make the best of things. Gaddess flashed her one final smile before shouting orders to get back to work. She would have time to greet them later.

Milerna cleared her throat and gave Hitomi a sympathetic smile and gestured to the boy shyly making his way over to her. His expression was sheepish and his eyes were wide, he remembered Hitomi well she was one of his only genuine friends. Being a Duke tended to put other kids off being friends and adults become a little jumpy and egger to please. Hitomi wasn't like that; sure she would help those around her but not for selfish purposes.

She liked him for him, he just wasn't sure if she remembered him or not. So he slowly made his way over to her, the warm smile she gave him encouraged him to find his voice.

"I am glad to see you have returned Lady Hitomi" He said politely.

"Prince Chid… well I guess its Duke Chid now, thank you" Her eyes glistened and her smile widened "I'm glad you had a safe trip."

"Thank you Hitomi" he grinned like a boy his age should. By now her cheeks were beginning to hurt, everything had gone smoothly, she hadn't expected Chid to be there, and that was just an added bonus.

Allen, who had previously been holding Van in a private conversation, relaxed his face and stepped forward to greet Hitomi. He smiled at the girl before him, the one he almost had as his wife. She had changed so much yet was the same person she was before him, her hair was longer reaching past her shoulders, her face was more defined moving away from the childish twinge she had the last time she was on Gaea to give the elegant more prominent features she now possessed.

Her figure had settled into an hour glass shape and part of Allen's brain argued that she was maybe a little too skinny; however he could not be sure due to the pale blue dress that had a fitted bodice and flared slightly at the waist stopping an inch above the floor as she kept tripping over the hem. In short she look beautiful, older; not in the wrinkly and complaining about hips kind of older but rather she look more wise and gave a worldly vibe about her. Like she had aged twenty years beyond the age her body showed. This assumption should be accurate, after all Allen was quite experienced with the female form.

"Welcome back Lady Hitomi, I am honoured to be in your presence." He gave a respectful bow. Stunned by the formality Hitomi didn't quite know what to do with her self, she decided to shake it off and smile warmly at her old friend.

"Thank you Allen, Welcome to Fanelia." She dipped her head in a small respective gesture to the knight, his cool expression dropped into a worried one.

"Lady Hitomi I would like to formally introduce you to my sister Celena." He announced as he began pulling his sister from her hiding place behind his back and gently nudged her forward in an attempt to boost her confidence. With a sheepish look on her face she followed her brothers' nudges and approached Hitomi slowly and gauged the seer's reaction to her.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Lady Hitomi; my brother has told me so many stories about you." Celena smiled as warmly as she could, trying to hid her nervousness at the circumstances, she was after all the one who burned down the city in the first place.

"Welcome to Fanelia Lady Celena, it is a pleasure to finally meet you; I hope we can spend some time together to get acquainted." Being the amazingly seer talented 'crazy person' she was, Hitomi could easily pick up on Celena's distress and tried to make her more comfortable in her presence, she actually admired the girl, it took courage to come back here and not everyone maybe as nice as Hitomi was being.

Hitomi could emphasize with her also, she was knew to this too, not to mention she was quite curious about her. Celena grinned and gave the same dip of the head Hitomi had given Allen; Hitomi could practically see her anxiety melt away.

The little group made their way over to where the royals were conversing, she took her place at Van's side feeling quite stupid about her anxiety, and how could she be home sick? There was nothing left for her there, and here she was given the world and surrounded by people who care about her.

"Finally, I thought you would never grace us with your presence." Dryden smirked at the reddish glow that tinted her cheeks "Welcome back"

"It's good to see you again Dryden."

"Lady Hitomi." Princess Eries gave a nod.

"Princess Eries." Hitomi mimicked.

"Well we can't stand around here all day." Milerna chirped grabbing Hitomi's arm and marched off to the awaiting carriages with Chid following suit. Princess Eries excused herself with the goal of calming down her sister.

The three men stood awkwardly, well rather, Van and Allen did Dryden was grinning life a mad man. Allen was standing perfectly still his face verging on angry, Van had a feeling it had to d with Hitomi, he was about to defuse the situation when Dryden beat him too it or maybe he just didn't want a chance to make things even worse.

"So, you finally found the guts to bring her back, eh, Fanelia?" Dryden smirked as he watched his comment sink in; he always liked toying with Allen, spiteful revenge, and such for always keeping a piece of Milerna's heart. "Are you going to ask her to marry you? Or are you just going to wait another four years for that one?" Dryden's smirk grew wider as e watched Vans previously death pale face stain red from either embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell which.

Messing with Allen was one thing but toying with Van was another thing completely, Van was explosive while Allen took it in stride and fade strange anal retentive faces. Dryden never missed an opportunity to tease one of them but getting them both at the same time, well that was a delight in a league of its own.

Allen balled up his fists and locked his jaw; his hardened mask of indifference began to crack, allowing peeks of a menacing snarl to shine through. This reaction made Van defensive; he swallowed his rage in case things got out of hand. What had gotten in to him? Was he still jealous after al these years? Van's eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde, keen eyes watching for the slightest twitch of a muscle_. 'I don't care if he's jealous, Hitomi is mine. He had his chance and he wanted to lock her away.'_

"I should escort their highnesses, excuse me." Allen sucked in a large breath before graceful sliding away. Van's narrowed eyes landed on Dryden.

"Why do you insist on doing thing's like that?" Van growled.

"It makes life interesting." Dryden waved off the comment and flashed him a cocky grin.

"Comments like that are going to get you killed one day." Van stated amusedly, grinning along with Dryden. His sour mood quickly replaced by amusement at the look of annoyance on Allen's face.

Van had laid his old feelings of competitiveness and jealously towards Allen to rest after the war was over. He had been stuck with the man on many occasions and found forming a bond with the man made things easier. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy taunting him from time to time, it was even better with Dryden there, that man knew just what to say to push someone's buttons.

"Well that would be an interesting, not to mention fitting, way for me to go. I think I would quite enjoy that, come to think of it." The merchant brought a long finger up and curled it around his chin; old habits die hard. He slapped Van on the back and they walked back to join Fanelia's guests.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle the Freudian's and the Austurian's were shown to their rooms to freshen up and get settled before they met for dinner. Van had the entire afternoon free so he stayed behind with Hitomi.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Van said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Van, where are we going? We've been walking for like ten minutes or something." She whined "Are you ever going to tell me yet?" She asked amused by his boy-ish excitement. Van had grown quite a lot over the years, physically the most, he was taller then her now with broad shoulders and strong arms. Although he seemed to grow into his limbs he was still awkward in their movements.

"No I'm not." He teased smugly and came to a stop. Taking her other hand in his he turned her around and covered her eyes.

"Hey, what are you-"

"It's a surprise, now be good and no peeking. And stop exaggerating; it's been no where near ten minutes." He teased and started move her forward.

"It coulda been." She muttered but allowed her self to be guided, it wouldn't be too bad; her 6th sense hadn't kicked in.

"Okay now you can open them." He uncovered her eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hitomi gasped and placed her hand over his arm. In front of her was a light grey horse, its main was white and its eyes were a deep brown. The horse was standing calmly tied up to a hood some distance away giving it room to wander with out escaping. Upon seeing Van and Hitomi it crept closer wearily snorting all the way.

"This is Strom; she is a pure breed Fanelian mere." Van explained. "She is all yours; she is for riding on short trips rather than great distances though."

"She's so beautiful Van, thank you!" She turned and hugged him placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Van pulled away laughing and rested his forehead against hers.

"If I knew I would get a reaction like that I would bring you horses more often." He grinned. "Come on let so meet her, don't be scared she's very tame, the tamest I could find." He stated confidently and urged her closer.

"You sure? She looks a little scared…" Hitomi trailed off nervously. "… And I'm not exactly a horse person either." Van laughed.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, surly you've met a horse before."

"Sure, I have, at Fort Castelo but that's about it." Van stared at her blankly.

"Are there no horses on the Mystic moon?" He asked almost horrified as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Well we do have horses but you don't really see them in the city, there more common in the fields and contrary side." She explained.

"Oh… I see…" He clearly didn't. "But how do you travel long distances?"

"We have machines called car's, there basically a self powered carriage, they also things that are called planes, they are similar to Levi ships but don't use Levi stones to move. There's also train's but I don't know how to explain those." She clarified as best she could and Van just nodded along his lips pressed in a hard line of concentration. His thoughts seemed to wander for a while until she shook his head and smiled.

"So do you even know how to ride a horse?" His eyebrows arched into a smug look showing he already knew the answer. Hitomi paused and looked down.

"No I don't know, and I don't plan on changing that fact anytime soon." She told him seriously.

"What? Why not?" He asked confused, sensing he made her angry he pulled her against him and rested his chin on her head.

"Their just so big!" She whined felling like a child, Van laughed whole heartedly.

"I'll help you the whole way, there's nothing to be afraid of, my love." He blushed after realizing what had slipped though his lips, hoping Hitomi hadn't noticed it was too early to say things like that.

"I know but still, I bet you were scared your first time." Good, he breathed, she hadn't noticed.

"I guess I was, but ten again I was 7." He smirked as she tried to push away from his embrace but he had her in an iron hold.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered as he cradled her head against his neck, she melted into his embrace quickly and clung to him. He nudged her head up searching for her lips, she reached up locking them together gently, however this didn't last long as the kiss soon turned desperate as his arms travelled down to hold her waist pulling her up to him. She rested on her tip-toes pushing her body into his as her arm circled around his neck moulding her lips to his.

The kiss was demanding and desperate; Van took the dominant role leading her like a true king should. They broke apart to suck in much needed air and Van trailed small kissed down the corner of her jaw.

"Van" She breathed as he continued down her neck. "Should we be doing this?" Van grinned wolfishly against her exposed throat.

"No" He muttered seductively between kissed "But I don't care" he finished as he gave soft nips at the sensitive skin of her colour bone, Hitomi gasped.

"Well you should." Came a commanding Voice. Van reluctantly stopped his actions and rested his head on Hitomi's chest.

"A- Axil?" Hitomi stuttered shakily. She didn't quite have the control over her voice at the moment.

"Good morning Lady Hitomi." He gave a bow of his head respectively before turning to Van.

"King Van I expected better from you." Axil's voice was deathly serious. Hitomi could have sworn she heard a growl come from Van.

"I know, Axil." He seethed through deep breaths, with out lifting his head, his eyes were still closed. If Axil hadn't been somewhat of a father figure to him, Van wouldn't have held himself back. Axil gave his king a tight nod and pursed his lips tightly before returning his horse to the stables. After a few moments of silence Hitomi gathered enough courage to speak.

"Are you okay Van?" He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, come on, I will take you out on my horse for now." Hitomi nodded dumbly not daring t argue and followed him to retrieve his horse from the back of the stables.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: okay I'm going to leave things there, I've bored you long enough, congratz on making it to the end, it took many attempts to type this up since I kept getting distracted. Tell me what you think of the Van/ Hitomi, it's been a while since I wrote a story and my romance is a little rusty. Thanks for reading. Woo! I'm getting my new kitten in 2 days he's so cute!


End file.
